Those We Love
by Bean02
Summary: When Dol Amroth is attacked Eomer comes to the aid of his friend, Prince Imrahil and finds more than he imagined. LothirielEomer story. And oh my gosh! I finished it!
1. Chapter One

My usual ranting pointless notes: Why doesn't Eomer have a section????? HALDIR has a section!! HALDIR! Nothing against Haldir, I'm quite fond of him (even if he looked kind of scary in the movie.... admit it!) but Eomer is VERY MUCH MORE IMPORTANT than HALDIR!! GRR!!! Anyway, enough of my rage! I'd like to thank both Beccas for their contributions to this story. Becca back home gets mad brownie points because she's my idea bouncer and such! Go her! Hehe! I'll be home soon for more cheesy fries! Becca here gets thanks for being a great roommate, she has to live with me, poor thing, and she answers my 'How would you describe this?' Although she's normally not very helpful she's fun to have around and laughs when I get annoyed at a story and draw diagrams of battles! Anyway, enough rantings! Er... wait, I've still got stuff to say!  
  
We all know (if you are a loser and read the appendixes of Return of the King like I did!) that Eomer married Lothiriel, Prince Imrahil's daughter. I got to wondering just how the King of Rohan met Lothiriel. I didn't want to write the ususal 'the met at court in Minas Tirith story, and I wanted Lothiriel to be different. I tried to make her less Mary-Sueish by giving her some faults and emotional problems.... I may have over done it, I may not have given her enough depth. That's for you to review and tell me! Anyway, I really like these characters and will probably write more on them about their life in Edoras together. I already have a cute story in mind and a depressing story which makes me eat an insane amount of cheese and watch those stupid girly movies with the rest of my hall! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another note: I read in the Encyclopedia of Arda or something that Imrahil had three sons and a daughter, so all of these characters are based on what they told me... if I'm wrong, oh well, it's fanfiction! It's just fun!  
  
Disclaimer- Oh yeah! I own all of this! All of it!! Hehehe, we all know I'm lying! If I owned all these characters and Lord of the Rings I would not need all these stupid loans to pay for college!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lothiriel shivered slightly as she pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders. The wind of Dol Amroth had a bit of a chill to these days. It was fitting for the city these days, for it the times had grown dark. The city had been barricaded for a month now, and it seemed an eternity. Her Father had taken the best of their Knights to fight in the Great War away in Minas Tirith. Messenger after messenger had been killed attempting to get word through to Prince Imrahil to return with his men. They were on their own it seemed, and it was not going well.  
  
The only daughter of the Prince stood out overlooking the city, she could see the dim fires of their attackers in the distance. Corsairs. How she hated them. It seems as if they had waited until they were at their weakest to strike. An excellent strategy, she had to admit, but should the city fall...  
  
Lothiriel shuddered, pushing the thought from her mind. That must not happen. If she had to take up a sword herself, she would. Growing up with three older brothers Lothiriel had always been protected, but she had also been taught to protect herself. When she was smaller she had always played with her older brothers, although five years younger than Amrothos, the closest to her age. She had always been determined to beat them at something. Now they were grown, all of them. Elphir, the oldest of the children, now had a little son of his own. Alphros, at two, was the joy of the household. His mother had died giving birth to him, and Elphir often relied on his sister to act as his mother. Erchirion, the second son, was possibly the finest Knight left in Dol Amroth. He was hot headed, and begged his brother to allow him to ride against the Corsairs. Thankfully, Elphir played the role of an over-protective brother and refused. Amrothos, the sensible one of the three brothers, had told them all they should not attack. Those left in the city had not the strength to win a direct battle. They would have to wait until Father returned with the rest of his Knights to lift the siege.  
  
If Father returns. Lothiriel mused bitterly. It had been over a year since Prince Imrahil had left Dol Amroth, and no word had come through of how they faired. Elphir had been doing the best he possibly could under the circumstances, but they needed the men back in the city. Their supplies were dwindling, and she wondering how much longer they could last.  
  
"Lothiriel?" Her brother, Erchirion, had come to the balcony, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
  
Lothiriel turned to face her brother, and was surprised to see him dressed for battle. Her grey eyes searched his, filled with worry. "And where do you think you are going Erchirion?" She asked.  
  
Erchirion held out a hand to his little sister, "I have come to ask for your forgiveness Lothiriel."  
  
She took his hand, "Forgiveness brother?" She asked, her heart sinking.  
  
"I am afraid I must leave you for a time." He said with a brave smile.  
  
Lothiriel dropped his hand, her eyes wide, "No Erchirion! You know we haven't the strength to face the Corsairs! Not without the rest of the Knights!"  
  
Erchirion's face tightened, "I believe we do, although you and Amrothos have persuaded Elphir otherwise." He then sighed, looking out over the sea. "But that is not were I am going." He turned back to his sister. "Elphir has agreed to allow me to ride out as messenger to find Father and bring back the Knights of Dol Amroth."  
  
Lothiriel stared at her brother, "But the last five messengers have been killed and their heads set on pikes outside the city!" She shuddered at the thought of this. It was a horrifying sight to see the heads of faithful servants to her family lining the way to the gates. One of those messengers had been a dear friend of hers since childhood, and now his skull rested, flesh pecked away by birds, bleaching in the sun. "Surely he would not put you in danger."  
  
Erchirion gave a small laugh, "Not without an argument." Her brother then sighed, "You know it has been killing me to sit here and do nothing. Perhaps I will get past them. Perhaps not. Either way it is better than staying here and slowing starving to death. If I must die, dear sister, I would rather do it in battle."  
  
Lothiriel nodded, her eyes filling with tears, she hugged Erchirion tightly, "Let me come with you." She begged.  
  
Erchirion shushed her pleas, "No Lothiriel, you must stay here." He gave her a small smile, "Someone must look after the people, and keep Elphir and Amrothos in line."  
  
She chuckled and kissed her brother on the cheek fondly, "You were always my favorite brother Erchirion."  
  
He laughed, "That is because I would help you sneak away from your sewing and music lessons and help you master the sword." He teased.  
  
She grinned, "We caused such trouble together. Remember the time we put a sand crab in Elphir's bed?"  
  
Erchirion laughed merrily, "I do not think I have ever seen him jump so high, nor be so angry with us. I still have the marks from were Father punished me. You however seemed to get away with murder."  
  
Lothiriel grinned, "That is because I would never do such I thing, I was always a proper little Lady."  
  
Erchirion rolled his eyes, "More like a very talented little actress, my dear sister."  
  
She then hugged him once more. "Please be careful Erchirion. I do not know what I would do without you."  
  
He nodded, "As long as you are careful when you deliver food to the people. You know I do not like you wandering the city in these times." She stared to protest but he held up his hand, "But I know you must do something as well." He smiled fondly at his little sister. "We are more alike than most realize." He then kissed her hand fondly. "I will bring help Lothiriel. I promise."  
  
She nodded, "I believe you. Safe journey Erchirion, please give Father a kiss from me and our cousins Boromir and Faramir my regards."  
  
He smiled, "Of course dear sister." He then turned, giving her one last hug, and left her alone once more.  
  
Lothiriel stood on the balcony watching the sea for a while longer, she saw Erchirion and his company leave and he turned to give her a wave before riding off into the darkness. She then stood there, shivering with the chill the night brought on, staring off into the dark, hoping for a sign that her brother made it safely away from the city. Finally, she regretfully went to her chambers to sleep, but found no rest. For the darkness of Dol Amroth, and even her own mind, seemed far too deep.  
  
(A/N- Go on! Push the review button! You know you want to! Go! Go! Go!) 


	2. Chapter Two

Notes: I wasn't sure how long it would take to get to Edoras, but he went through Minas Tirith so I'm assuming awhile... if anyone has an idea on how long that would take let me know!  
  
Rating: It's PG-13 for a later chapter, just to be on the safe side. Forgot to mention that last time :-)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth laughed heartily at a joke the King of Rohan had just told as they sat alone in Melduseld one night. They had sat speaking like this every night for the past week or so, ever since they had arrived for Theoden King's funeral. Imrahil founded the young King's friendly presence comforting, and his lack of formality often refreshing. Eomer reminded him greatly of his own sons, all of whom he had missed sorely over the past year. The Rohirrim King was only a year younger than his second son, Erchirion. Imrahil imagined the two of them would have gotten along grandly, both men were quick to action and more soldier than politician, but beneath their soldier instincts there was a good, strong leader. Although for Erchirion, listening to sense often took his youngest and only daughter, Lothiriel.  
  
Imrahil chuckled as Eomer told of some nasty prank he had pulled on his cousin Theodred when he was young. It appeared as if Theoden's son had found himself with a pile of horse droppings on his head, courtesy of a well-placed bucket on Eomer's part.  
  
"I pray you never meet with Erchirion and Lothiriel, Eomer King. Valar save us all if you three exchange notes." Imrahil said, wincing at the memory of several of Erchirion's pranks. Although her brothers would never admit it, the Prince knew that Lothiriel took part in these games. But the older ones protected her. Imrahil never had to fear any young man taking advantage of Lothiriel while he was not home to oversee any suitors. He imagined her brothers would be far stricter than himself. He remember fondly a certain incident before he left when a young soldier had made a crude comment about Lothiriel. It was merely a joking comment that young soldiers often made to one another, however, her brothers had gotten wind of it. Elphir, Erchirion, and Amrothos had put the young man down so hard the boy didn't get up for a week afterwards.  
  
Eomer chuckled, "Do not tell me your daughter gives you trouble."  
  
Imrahil laughed, smiling fondly at the mention of his girl. "Lothiriel was raised with three older brothers, Eowyn only had you, does that put things into perspective?"  
  
Eomer gave a low whistle, "No wonder you linger here." He joked.  
  
Imrahil smiled, "Yes, and I should probably return home soon. My men are rested enough thanks to your hospitality."  
  
Eomer nodded, regretting his new friend's leave-taking, but understanding his wish to return home. "When do you leave?"  
  
"I believe we shall start home at the end of the week." Imrahil said. "I have heard nothing from them in over a year and I am beginning to worry."  
  
Eomer took a drink, "I am sure they are well my friend." He then raised his glass. "To Dol Amroth." He toasted.  
  
Imrahil smiled, raising his own in answer, "And friendship with Rohan."  
  
Suddenly, the two men were interrupted. "Forgive me my Lord. A rider from Dol Amroth is at the doors. He says it is important that he speak with Prince Imrahil."  
  
Imrahil stood, and exchanged a worried glance with Eomer.  
  
The King nodded, "Send him in."  
  
The door immediately swung open and a man dressed in the silver swan came into the room. His face was almost a mirror for Imrahil's, although a younger mirror. A look of deep relief came into that face when he saw the Prince standing with the King.  
  
Prince Imrahil hurried to meet the man and gave him a fatherly embrace, "Erchirion? How come you here?" He asked with concern. "Is everything well at home?"  
  
Erchirion shook his head, "I wish I could bear better news Father, but Dol Amroth is under siege of the Corsairs. We have naught the men to repel the attack."  
  
Imrahil looked sharply at his son, his eyes filled with worry. "Why has no news reached me of this before?"  
  
Erchirion cringed, "All the messengers we sent were killed. I barely slipped through, but I lost all my escort."  
  
"Your brothers? Lothiriel? Are they-?"  
  
Erchirion held up a calming hand, "They are fine Father, as well as can be expected. Elphir keeps the city in control, but the people are starting to panic. If not for Lothiriel's calming words and kind manner I free a riot would have ensured months ago."  
  
Imrahil closed his eyes a moment, "I must ride at once then."  
  
"As will the Riders of Rohan." Eomer replied, he had watched the exchange between father and son and now was ready to pledge his army. "When I renewed the oath of Eorl to Elessar I did not think I would be answering it so quickly."  
  
Imrahil and Erchirion both turned to look at him. Imrahil smiled, "Erchirion, this is Eomer, King of Rohan. Eomer, this is the infamous Erchirion, my second son."  
  
"Your Father speaks highly of you Erchirion." A gleam appeared in the young King's eye. "And he says if we were to compare notes on all the jokes we cause in our youth, the whole Middle Earth would be doomed, especially should I meet your sister."  
  
Erchirion laughed, "Then we shall have much to discuss on the road to Dol Amroth." He bowed. "Any man Father deems worthy to hear tales of myself and my dear sister is a friend indeed."  
  
Eomer smiled, and ordered a servant to find quarters for Erchirion. "Take some rest, you look as if you have not slept since you left Dol Amroth." Imrahil urged, "I will go tell the men to prepare to leave."  
  
Erchirion nodded, "Thank you Father. I have already spoken with the King in Gondor, he shall gather troops and meet us in Minas Tirith."  
  
Imrahil clapped his son on the back, "You have done well Erchirion."  
  
He smiled, "Thank you Father." He turned and followed the servant from the room, relief flooded the young man, he was glad to find his father alive and well, and now glad that such a force would ride to Dol Amroth. Hope seemed to finally be coming to his home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review! Review! Review! I think I want reviews! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Prince Imrahil, King Eomer, King Elessar, and Erchirion rode ahead of the rest as they neared Dol Amroth. The army they had massed was an impressive one, fresh frmo battle with Sauron's servants, the Corsairs would be no match for them. After much discussion they had decided that Erchirion and Eomer would ride through into the city with a few men bringing the supplies that would be much needed in Dol Amroth.  
  
Eomer had proved to be good company, he and Erchirion found they had much in common. The two men talked often, and laughed at stories of their trouble-making sisters. Eomer looked forward to meeting this infamous young lady who had caused so much trouble for her brothers and father. As the city came into view, Eomer called forward a group of his Riders to come into the city. Imrahil gave Erchirion instructions and notes he had written to each of his children. He then watched as his son and friend rode away down the hill towards his city, hoping they would not encounter trouble.  
  
It was surprisingly quiet on the way towards the city. Eomer noted the signs of a great encampment and slaughters as they approached. The walls of Dol Amroth gleamed in the afternoon sun. Eomer turned his gaze a moment to the sea. He had never seen a sight so majestic as the waters sparkled with the light.  
  
"Why do they not attack?" Erchirion muttered under his breath.  
  
Eomer's attention was turned back to his companion. "They must know they have not the strength to challenge us. They have gone for re- enforcements I would imagine."  
  
Erchirion nodded, "Then let us ride quickly." He said, urging his horse to go faster, followed by Eomer.  
  
When they reached the gate, Eomer's stomach turned at the sight of the road lined with skulls upon pikes. He turned to his friend, "The work of the Corsairs?"  
  
Erchirion nodded, "Aye." He then looked up and gave a great call, "Open the gate in the name of Prince Imrahil!" He shouted.  
  
A great cry came from within, "Erchirion returns! Open the gates!" With a blast the gates opened and quickly the riders entered the city.  
  
The stone streets seemed to echo with the sound of their horses as they followed Erchirion to the Tower. A few guards stood wearily at the gate and came to attention. Hunger could be seen in their eyes as they watched the grand men go through the city. They approached the Tower and two men came out, Eomer guessed these were Imrahil's other two sons.  
  
"Erchirion! What news?" The taller of the two asked.  
  
"A very polite way to greet our guests little brother!" Erchirion teased, dismounting his horse.  
  
"I take it since you brought guests, you have found help?" The other brother, Elphir asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes brother." Erchirion said, "Allow me to present Eomer, King of the Mark."  
  
Eomer bowed respectfully, after dismounting his own steed. "A honor to meet the sons of Prince Imrahil."  
  
Elphir nodded, "Father? Is he here?"  
  
Erchirion nodded, "Yes, he is camped outside the city with a great host of men, one that the likes of which the Corsairs have never seen! Hope has come brother!"  
  
"That is well." Elphir looked terribly relieved. "Come, let us sit and here tell of what goes on outside Dol Amroth. I am anxious for news."  
  
However, a suddenly a great deal of shouting was heard below in the city. All eyes turned towards the sound and they waited a moment, listening.  
  
A boy ran up the street from below, his eyes wide. "My Lord!" He shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Elphir asked. "What has happened?"  
  
"The people waiting in line for food have lost all order." He reported. "I free the Lady Lothiriel will be in danger."  
  
All three of the men's faces paled. "Lothiriel!" Amrothos looked at his brothers. "I thought you told her she could not help deliver food anymore?"  
  
Elphir nodded, "I did. It seems she did not listen."  
  
"She never does." Erchirion grumbled, having already mounted his horse once more. "I will go calm the crowd."  
  
"I will send for guards." Elphir said shakily.  
  
"No time! I will go alone if I must." Erchirion gathered the reins.  
  
"I will come with you." Eomer said, mounting his horse. "The two of us should be enough to calm this riot."  
  
Erchirion nodded, and they took off into the heart of Dol Amroth. * * * * * * * * * *  
  
You know what I want! Review! Go on! If you do I'll send you a cookie.... 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Lothiriel had never seen the crowd of hungry people so large, nor so restless as today. The minute they had seen the Prince's daughter with her usual basket of food they had pressed forward, shouting angrily. The servants that had come with her wanted to panic, looking at their Lady for instructions with fear in their eyes.  
  
Lothiriel climbed onto the table to be seen above their heads. "Please, form a line. I cannot serve you all at once." She pleaded, despite the fear growing inside her stomach, her voice remained strong.  
  
Many people did as she said, moving slowly, giving her a hard look. Lothiriel climbed off the table and turned to Borranier, a tall, imposing guard she had accompany her, handing him the basket. "Hold this and protect it well. I fear if I take all the food out at once there will be a riot." She said in a low voice.  
  
"We should go back, my Lady." He protested, taking the basket and eying the crowd with dislike.  
  
Lothiriel shook her head, "No. 'Tis not their fault they are starving." She then took a loaf of beard and began to break off slices. The crowd pushed the line forward, and began shouting but did not threaten the Lady.  
  
Lothiriel began to hand out slices to the children, who were first in line as always. She did not notice her brother and Eomer ride into the square for she was busy with the children. Suddenly, a group of men pushed the children back and moved to the front of the line, the stared at Lothiriel menacingly, holding out their hands, waiting. The crowd roared pushing forward, watching to see what the Prince's daughter would do.  
  
Lothiriel met their eyes coldly, and then handed the bread to Borranier. She moved past them into the crowd and took two children by the hands and leading them to the front of the line. She glared at the men, her grey ice shooting icy daggers. "For shame! They are children! They won't eat much, you can wait or receive none at all." She said coldly, kneeling and handing the children their food.  
  
The crowd fell silent, and all eyes seemed to be on the group of men who had pushed their way to the front. Their faces burned with shame, "My apologies my Lady." One of them mumbled, moving to the back of the line, which was now orderly and calm.  
  
She nodded, and then raised her eyes to the rest of the crowd, "I am doing my best to see that you are fed. But I cannot feed an unruly mob. I thank you for keeping order." She then saw her brother and Eomer standing away from the crowd, watching the scene. A smile spread across her face and she quickly instructed the rest of the servants to distribute the rest of the food.  
  
She then quickly made her way to her brother and threw her arms around him laughing, "Erchirion! You've returned!" She said.  
  
He grinned, "You sound surprised Lothiriel! Have I ever broken a promise to you little sister?" He asked.  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "Well no, but I feared that you may start."  
  
Erchirion smiled, but then became very stern. "Lothiriel, you disobeyed Elphir's orders by coming here. You could have been hurt or worse killed." He scolded.  
  
She raised her chin to meet her brother's eyes, "You said yourself we were alike, I am not allowed to ride out with you, but I would rather die than do nothing."  
  
Erchirion's attempt to be stern melted away with his words being quoted back to him. "Sister, how are we supposed to keep you safe if you insist on putting yourself in danger?" He asked softly.  
  
"I never asked to be kept safe." Lothiriel replied. "Besides, nothing happened. And had I not come, a true riot would have broken loose within these walls." She sighed, "We have enough trouble without internal fighting."  
  
Erchirion met her eyes softly, "Since when have you been so wise, dear sister?"  
  
She laughed merrily, "With brothers like you someone must be!" Her eyes then turned to King Eomer, who had been watching the exchange with respectful distance. "I am sorry my Lord but my brother seems to have forgotten his manners. I am Lothiriel, and I thank a man of the Mark for bringing my dear brother home and I welcome you to Dol Amroth." She smirked at her brother, "For I know Erchirion probably has not remember to welcome you yet."  
  
Eomer laughed as Erchirion made a face at his sister. "Thank you my Lady. I have heard many interesting tales of you from your father and brother."  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "Well I am not as bad as they say."  
  
"No, you're worse." Erchirion teased. "Lothiriel, this Eomer, King of Rohan."  
  
She turned to her brother, "You have covered a great distance in your search, brother." She then bowed to the King. "I am glad you have come to our aid your Highness." She said.  
  
Eomer took her hand and kissed it, the smooth flesh of her hands felt like silk under the brush of his lips. Eomer could not help but notice the Lady Lothiriel had the beauty of her elven ancestors. The high family of Dol Amroth was easily set apart from other men of the south. Some had the golden hair and seemed to radiant the gentle fairness of the elves. Lothiriel was no exception to this rule. Her golden hair gleamed in the sun and her grey eyes sparkled with amusement when she spoke with her brother. However, he had also seen the way they had flashed dangerously when she had confront the crowd. Her fair complexion however, was slightly red with the wind, as if she had spent too much time in the sea air.  
  
"It is a pleasure my Lady." He said his dark eyes meeting hers.  
  
She smiled, "I wish we met in happier times, your Highness."  
  
He nodded, returning her smile. "As do I, my Lady."  
  
She then looked at her brother, "Did you find Father? Did you bring help? Pray tell me, for I have felt deeply cut off from the world for far too long."  
  
Erchirion put a calming hand on his sister's shoulder. "Yes I found Father. Now come, let us return home for Elphir will have your hide if we are gone much longer."  
  
Lothiriel stood her ground, "Not until the rest of the food is distributed."  
  
"Lothiriel, I must tell Elphir news from Gondor and Father's orders. I do not have time for this!" He said sternly.  
  
"Then leave, I was doing fine before." She said simply.  
  
Erchirion glared at his sister, "I refuse to leave you. Those people are desperate! If you run out of food..." He trailed off. "For once will you listen to me?"  
  
Lothiriel glared back, un-intimidated. "No Erchirion, for you are wrong. It is my duty to look after these people as best I can. You may go, but I will stay here."  
  
Erchirion looked angrily at her, "Lothiriel-" He started sternly, but was interrupted by Eomer King.  
  
"My Lord, I would be happy to help the Lady Lothiriel and then escort her back to the Tower." He said, breaking up a deadlock between brother and sister, a situation that reminded him of himself and Eowyn.  
  
Erchirion looked as if he wanted to protest, but knew he was outranked by the King of Rohan, he nodded, "Thank you for your kindness. Lothiriel, you will obey King Eomer's orders." Her brother instructed before turning and leaving the scene.  
  
Lothiriel looked after here brother for a moment, annoyed, but then turned to Eomer. She was surprised by his offer to help her. Most men would have backed her brother. Lothiriel regarded the King of Rohan with interest. She had been surprised to learn he was a King. He seemed more of a soldier to her, his armor well worn and simple, bearing the white horse of Rohan. He wore no crown, or any other sign to indicate he was King. His blond hair was wind-blown and tousled and his face had a light beard and stubble, unlike her father and brothers, who preferred the clean shaved look. She could not help but note that the young King was handsome, although she doubted he would be interested in her. Indeed she must appear extremely stubborn and spoiled, refusing to follow her brothers' orders.  
  
Eomer watched the Lady with interest, he then looked over at the lines of people, "What can I do to help, my Lady?" He asked.  
  
Lothiriel blinked, surprised, "Help?"  
  
The young King held back a laugh, "Yes, that is why I stayed, is it not?"  
  
The Prince's daughter smiled slightly, "If you would like to help you can help me serve this soup." She said, moving back to the table where the servants had set out several large bowls of soup and were serving it to the children who stood waiting with their bowls. She handed Eomer a serving spoon and instructed him on how much soup to give each person, before returning to her own post of cutting slices of bread.  
  
The little children regarded the tall, blond man with odd-looking armor with fascination. Usually the men who accompanied the Lady Lothiriel stood back and watched the crowd with a grim glare, as if daring them to try something. However, this man handed out the soup with a small smile for them each and a kind nod when they thanked him.  
  
One little girl peered up at him with large, curious eyes, "Are you here to make the Corsairs go away?" She asked as Eomer took her bowl.  
  
Eomer laughed, "Yes little one." He said, pouring the soup into her bowl and handing it back to her.  
  
She nodded, satisfied, "Good." She replied. "Thank you my Lord." She said, taking the soup.  
  
"You are most welcome dear Lady." Eomer said, amused.  
  
Lothiriel watched the exchange from her own post and smiled. The King of Rohan was a surprising person. Not at all how she would have imagined a King to be, but it was refreshing. Finally, the food was finished. Lothiriel had measured out just the right amount so that everyone got something and none was left over. The people said their thanks to the Lady of Dol Amroth, and then slowly shuffled off to return to their homes. They were still hungry, but not as starved as before.  
  
The servants said they would clean up and take the baskets home, so Lothiriel and Eomer set off through the streets back to the Tower. They walked, as Eomer lead his horse by the reins, side-by side, Lothiriel pointed out the sights of Dol Amroth as a good hostess should. She then glanced over at the King. His face interested her, it seemed hard at times, but when he spoke to the children it had certain softness to it. She imagined he was a fine warrior.  
  
"You are very good with children." Lothiriel commented.  
  
Eomer looked surprised, "It is rare that I spend time with any."  
  
She smiled, "Well, they seemed to adore you."  
  
"It was just the food I was giving them." He brushed off her compliment.  
  
She shook her head, "No, you enjoyed seeing them. I could tell."  
  
A slight smile played at his lips, "Well, as I said, it is rare that I see any." He looked at her, "But they do have a refreshing innocence, do they not?"  
  
Lothiriel gave him a knowing smile and nodded, "Aye, they do."  
  
His gaze then became very serious, "I saw what you did, the way you faced down those men. That was very brave." He complimented.  
  
Lothiriel felt her face grow hot and was glad it was dusk so he couldn't see her as well as he might in full daylight. "I was not trying to be brave. I was merely doing what I felt was needed." She sighed, "Hungry men will do desperate things, my Lord, but there is still good in them, if you search hard enough."  
  
Eomer regarded the Prince's daughter with a respectful look, "Indeed you are wise, my Lady." He then smiled, looking away. "Wiser than I, I'm afraid."  
  
She turned and her gaze became curious. "You have not been King very long, have you?" She asked.  
  
Eomer looked at her, amused. "Is it that obvious my Lady?"  
  
She laughed, Eomer noted that when she smiled her eyes seemed to light up. "It is your manner my Lord, you seem much less formal than I would imagine a King to be." She then looked at him with a grin on her face, "And I find that quite refreshing."  
  
Eomer returned her smile, "Your guess was quite correct my Lady. I have only been King since March, when my Uncle--" He stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Lothiriel regarded him with sympathetic eyes, "He was slain in battle, wasn't he?" She asked softly.  
  
Eomer nodded, surprised at her observation. "Yes my Lady. Before that, my cousin was slain as well. I was never meant to be King. I fear I am more of a soldier, meant to follow orders, not to give them." Eomer found himself saying. He had never spoken of his fears to anyone, not even Eowyn, but here he was, telling his doubts to a girl he only knew from tales told by her father and brother.  
  
In Lothiriel's eyes he found nothing but warmth as her grey gaze fell on him gravely. She then glanced up at the Tower, and then back to him, "Sometimes King Eomer, life sends us where we least expect it, but I firmly believe there is always a reason." She looked at her hands a moment, as if searching for words. "Although we cannot always see reason behind it." She then looked at him, meeting his eyes. "If life was predictable, would it really be worth living?"  
  
Eomer was once again surprised by the Lady of Dol Amroth's words. He was not sure how to reply. There was hope in her words, and he felt better about things than he had in a long time, although he would never admit it.  
  
Lothiriel caught his gaze and chuckled softly, "There I go again. My brothers tell me I say too much when I get philosophical, and I could seem odd to those unused to my odd ways." She said as the reached the Tower. "Well, here we are! Shall I send for someone to see to your horse your highness?" She asked.  
  
Eomer shook his head, "No, I would rather see to him myself thank you." He smiled at her, "An old soldier habit." He admitted. "Would you show me to your stables my Lady?" Eomer was then surprised by the sudden change in her face. It paled, as if frightened. Eomer quickly glanced over his shoulder, just to make sure some horrible beast was not standing there. "My Lady?"  
  
Lothiriel snapped out of it, afraid of being a bad hostess and offending the King of Rohan, she smiled politely, "Of course your Highness." He smiled, offering his spare arm, "Lead on."  
  
She was about to take it when a booming voice called from the balcony. "Lothiriel!"  
  
The Lady of Dol Amroth turned to see her brother Erchirion standing there watching. "Erchirion, what is it?"  
  
"Elphir would like a word." He said, he eyed Eomer with a strange look that Lothiriel did not recognize in her brother's eyes. "Now."  
  
"I was just going to show King Eomer the stables." She said, glancing at Eomer.  
  
"I will send a servant to do that. Come inside, quickly." He snapped.  
  
Lothiriel shrugged, turning to the King. "I suppose it must be important." She smiled. "He probably just wants to scold me for today."  
  
Eomer laughed, "Very well. Try not to be too hard on them." He teased. Eomer them took her hand and kissed it once more.  
  
Lothiriel felt her face grow hot as his lips brushed her hand and his course beard tickled her flesh. She had to admit it was a pleasant feeling, and she would be blind to not see that the King of Rohan was rather ruggedly handsome. She suddenly found it very hard not to throw her arms around him and melt in his arms. 'Oh pull yourself together girl!' She shouted in her mind. 'You don't even know the man!'  
  
He raised his eyes to meet hers and smiled, "I enjoyed our chat, Lady Lothiriel."  
  
She smiled, "As did I, Eomer King. Thank you for accompanying me."  
  
"The pleasure was mine." He bowed slightly, and opened his mouth but hesitated. "My Lady, perhaps we can walk together, you and I, when the Corsairs are repelled, and you can show me more of the city?" He asked.  
  
She smiled, the look on his face was so vulnerable, not at all what she would have expected from a man of his station. "I would like that very much."  
  
A wide grin spread across his lips. "Good! We shall plan for it then!" His face was joyful and he patted his horse. "Goodnight, my Lady."  
  
"Goodnight, your Highness." She said, she then turned and went up the steps into the Tower, a smile playing at her lips. Heading towards the Great Hall, she knew her thoughts should be of how to get out of trouble with Elphir, but all she could think of was Eomer.  
  
Eomer watched the retreating form of Lothiriel with a full grin. She had agreed to walk with him. He felt like a terribly young man, day- dreaming about his first infatuation with a girl. Her skin had felt like silk beneath his weather-cracked lips, and her grey eyes seemed to change with her thoughts like the stormy sky. She spoke such honest and bold words, not at all what one would expect from a Lady of Dol Amroth, or anywhere in Gondor for that matter. Eomer could not help but wonder how it would feel to kiss those lips that those honest words came from.  
  
As if reading his thoughts and laughing, his horse let out a snort and stamped his foot impatiently. Eomer laughed, coming back to reality and patting him affectionately. "All right old boy, all right! I know I'm being ridiculous." He then looked up at the Tower, "Now where is that stable boy Erchirion was sending?"  
  
  
  
Erchirion watched Eomer kiss his sister's hand and stare after her as she retreated into the house. His eyes narrowed, he had enjoyed the young King's company, but now he saw the way the man looked at his sister. Dislike and distrust grew in him like a weed in the wet season. He knew what men were like, and he knew their motives. He was a man after all, only a year older than the King of Rohan. He knew what that man saw in his sister, and disliked the way his eyes watched her as she walked up the stairs. He disliked the way the King was already finding excuses to be near her. Erchirion clinched his fists in rage, he would be civil to the King of Rohan, but Valar help him should he come within twenty feet of his sister, for King or not, Erchirion would pound him into the Earth and send him back to Rohan in a neat little package!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - Ooh! He's a bit jealous! Anyway, I decided to give Lothiriel blond hair because they kept talking about how fair her father was and how they could see his elven ancestors so I figured I'd give his daughter golden hair to be different. If you have actual proof that it's black tell me so I can change it! This means you must REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"Nine-year-old Lothiriel ran through the stables, giggling. Her mother stopped brushing her horse for a moment and looked up, giving the girl a hug. "Lothiriel, why are you not at your lessons?" She looked around expecting to see an angry tutor soon behind her daughter.  
  
Lothiriel shook her head, "But they are so boring!"  
  
Her mother laughed, Lothiriel loved the sound of her mother's laughter. It was like music to her ears. She always tried to make her mother laugh. "Very well, since you left those lessons, you can at least keep me company. Would you like that?"  
  
Lothiriel nodded, enthusiastically, her grey eyes sparkled. "Yes Mama!"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Come then my dear daughter." She took the girl's hand, and lifted her up. "You may ride my horse and I shall ride your father's."  
  
Soon the pair was riding along the cliffs, looking over the sea. It was where they always rode. Lothiriel loved riding, and these trips were a special time shared between mother and daughter.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Lothiriel shouted to her mother, pushing her horse into a faster run as she laughed with delight.  
  
"Lothiriel!" Her mother shouted. "Slow down!"  
  
Lothiriel just laughed, and continued to ride. She loved the feel of the sun on her head and the wind in her hair. Suddenly, she heard a sound that froze her blood.  
  
Her mother cried out, her scream cut the air like a knife.  
  
Lothiriel turned as quickly as she could and let out a cry at what she saw. Her mother, lying on the ground in an unnatural angle, she had fallen from her horse. Her head had caught on a rock and blood was now pouring from the wound.  
  
Lothiriel slid off her horse and ran to her side, "Mother!" She whispered frantically. "Mother?"  
  
Her mother opened her eyes, her face was a deadly pale, her eyes, which had always gleamed with delight at Lothiriel's antics, were strangely disoriented. "Lothiriel." She whispered. "You must take care of you brothers and father now."  
  
"No Mama. You'll be all right!" She pleaded.  
  
"Lothiriel." Her mother said her name, and the girl met her eyes. "Promise me."  
  
Lothiriel took a deep breath, "I promise."  
  
Her mother seemed to smile, then her eyes clouded over and she breathed no more. Lothiriel suddenly felt cold all over and was shaking uncontrollably. "Mama!" She cried out. "Mama, come back!" She took a deep breath and screamed with all her might.  
  
"Mama!" She cried out."  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
A voice shook Lothiriel out of her dream and she awoke with a start. It took her a moment to gain her bearings once more. She had fallen asleep in the library while reading a book. She had not been sleeping well, and in the morning she went to find comfort in a book. Her exhaustion must have finally caught up with her.  
  
She looked up to see who had called her awake. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw King Eomer standing over her, concern lacing his rough features. He certainly cleaned up nicely, instead of his armor he wore a tunic, although finely embroidered, it was still not nearly as grand as one would have expected, and it was well worn. She did note however, that even without armor he had broad shoulders and was extremely muscular. The type of build her maids often giggled about when watching the guards. She quickly pushed the thoughts from her head and rose to her feet.  
  
"Your Highness, what can I do for you?" She asked quickly smoothing her gown.  
  
Eomer shook his head, annoyed. "You can stop playing hostess for one and sit down while I get you something to drink. That dream you were having must have been awful and I will not allow you to make a fuss over me when you are distressed."  
  
Lothiriel gave him a grateful look and sat down as Eomer poured some water from a near-by pitcher and handed it to her, before sitting down in the chair opposite. His eyes watched her with curiosity as she drank. "Thank you, your Highness."  
  
He nodded, "Twas the least I could do, my Lady." He then turned his head to a side, regarding her before moving to a window to look out at the sea. "It is beautiful here." He said softly, watching gulls fly overhead.  
  
Lothiriel smiled at the compliment, "Yes it is."  
  
"Do you ever tire of the sea?" He asked, turning back to her.  
  
Lothiriel sighed, thoughtfully. "The Sea is a tricky thing, my Lord. It can cause us pain and nurture us all at the same time. It came betray us, kill us, and yet it can feed us and inspire. And it is a beautiful thing to look upon."  
  
Eomer smiled and then turned back to gaze out again. "Much like love." He said, more to himself than to her.  
  
Lothiriel and gazed at him as he looked away. "Yes. Very much so."  
  
They were quiet for a moment, and then Eomer returned and sat back down across from her. "In your dream, you were calling for your mother, I heard you when I was passing by, and I was wondering if you were all right."  
  
Lothiriel closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. "I have not had those dreams in a long while." She said softly.  
  
Eomer looked at her with concern, "What happened to her?" He asked. "Your father never spoke of her."  
  
Lothiriel gave a bitter laugh, "Oh no, I don't suppose he would have." She sighed, opening her eyes and looking at the glass in her hands. "Father grieves in a silent way. He never speaks of her." She looked to the sea a moment, lost in thought. She then turned back to him. "When I was a girl I used to love riding. Mother and I would go out together and ride on the cliffs over looking the sea. It was just the two of us, never any guards or Father, or my brothers. Just us." She sighed. "One day, when I was nine years of age we went out together as we always did. I challenged her to a race. She told me to slow down, she was having trouble keeping up, but I didn't listen. I heard her scream."  
  
Lothiriel stopped, closing her eyes, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. Eomer sat silently, waiting for her to continue. "She had fallen. I don't know how, or why. I wasn't paying attention. She hit her head on a rock and died in my arms."  
  
"Lothiriel..." Eomer said softly, watching her sorrow. "Is that why your paled so when I mentioned the stables?"  
  
Lothiriel nodded, "I have not been riding ever since. From the moment she died, I was the Lady of the House. I had to comfort everyone else, and see to their happiness." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I never got a chance to grieve myself." Tears were running down her cheek but she refused to make a noise.  
  
Eomer moved and knelt in front of her, he hesitated a moment and then put a hand to her face, drying her tears. Their eyes locked, and he searched her face for a moment. He then slid an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to her feet with him. "Grieve now." He whispered. "I have no tears to comfort, my Lady. Let me comfort yours."  
  
Lothiriel stared at him a moment, "You must think me silly, missing someone who died so long ago." She said.  
  
He shook his head, "Nay, my Lady." He paused a moment, before making his confession. "I still miss my parents as well."  
  
She looked up and their eyes met. He understood her pain, and for once, someone was looking to comfort her. She had been the crying shoulder in her household for so long, she had never gotten a chance to cry herself. She did so now, silently, leaning against Eomer for comfort. His arms wrapped around her securely, as if protecting her from the world, whispering comforting words into her ear.  
  
Suddenly, they were torn apart once more. "Lothiriel?"  
  
It was Erchirion again. He stood in the doorway, his eyes narrow and glaring at Eomer with extreme dislike, like he would eye a flithy rodent.  
  
They broke apart immediately, Lothiriel quickly wiped her eyes, "Erchirion? Did you need something?" She asked, stepping away from Eomer.  
  
Erchirion hesitated, as if he wanted to say something, then he nodded, "Alphros is asking for his Aunt."  
  
She nodded, smiling shakily, "Oh yes, I was supposed to watch him today." She gave Eomer a smile, "Your Highness, I enjoyed our talk."  
  
He looked at her, a bit dumbfounded, one moment she had been crying in his arms, the next she was back to her collected and cool self. He bowed, kissing her hand once more. "Anytime, my Lady."  
  
She then quickly breezed past him, and left the room not meeting her brother's eye as he watched her go.  
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot Erchirion turned to the King with venom. "What were you doing with my sister?" He asked coldly.  
  
Eomer was surprised and stared at the man, "Nothing. I assure you. The Lady was upset, I merely offered her comfort, that is all."  
  
Erchirion felt anger rise in him, he glared at the young King. "It is not your place to comfort her." He said harshly.  
  
Eomer's eyes narrowed, "Someone had too. Your sister was suffering, in all these years did anyone think to offer the girl comfort when her mother died? Or were you too busy replacing a mother's love with your sister's?"  
  
"How dare you judge us!" Erchirion shouted. "You've been here only a day and you think you know my sister!"  
  
Hot rage boiled up in Eomer, the young lady he was sat with had needed a shoulder to cry on for several years and had found none until he arrived. "It was plain to see her pain! Perhaps it is you who does not know her!" He barked.  
  
He then turned hard on his heels and stormed out of the room. Hot with anger and very much needing some air to cool down before he planned the attack with Elphir and the other two brothers. He suddenly realized one of those he had just left fuming in the library. He kicked himself for being so undiplomatic. Here he was a guest in this House, and a King of the Mark, and he just accused a man of mistreating his sister, whom he clearly loved. Eomer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Would he ever make a good King?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - I bet you know what I'm going to say! Review! Hehe! Review or no story for you! Mwahahahaha! Aww... poor Eomer has doubts..... poor baby! Does anyone else want to jump in the computer and hug him?? 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Lothiriel sat calmly mending a shirt her nephew had torn early that day. It was much easier to fix this herself rather than hunt down a seamstress; especially the way Alphros went through clothes these days. Lothiriel sighed as the thread formed a knot behind the fabric and cursed under her breath. She was never any good at sewing, and even though she had been taught at a very young age, she had never had the patience or the proper instruction to become very good at it.  
  
"Little sister?" Erchirion approached her, his face serious.  
  
Lothiriel looked up and smiled, motioning her brother to sit. "Alphros is down for a nap. The little one ripped another shirt this morning." She said, holding up her work.  
  
He smiled, "How many does that make?"  
  
"This week? Five times." Lothiriel said with a small chuckle. She then looked at her brother, "I know that look, there is something that troubles you, what is it?"  
  
He paused, studying her face, "Actually I was wondering if there was something that troubled you, Lothiriel."  
  
She stared at him quizzically, "I am well brother, what makes you ask?"  
  
"Your were crying when you were with King Eomer." He pointed out.  
  
Lothiriel paused, thinking of a response. She then shrugged, looking at her sewing. "I was merely out of sorts, brother. Does a woman not have the right to be out of sorts every now and then?"  
  
Erchirion's brow furrowed, but he nodded. "Are you sure?"  
  
She laughed, "Of course!"  
  
He then gave her a very serious look, "Lothiriel, I want you to stay away from King Eomer." He ordered.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet her brother's. "What?"  
  
"I do not like the way he looks at you, sister." He said firmly.  
  
Lothiriel glared at her brother, "You can't order me to stay away from him. He has done nothing wrong."  
  
"He approached you alone in the library this morning! Do you know what that looks like?" Erchirion struggled to keep from shouting.  
  
Lothiriel raised an eyebrow, "I was troubled, and he was making sure I was well. He was only being kind."  
  
Erchirion snorted, "Oh and he was only too quick to put his arms around you."  
  
Lothiriel jumped to her feet, glaring. "You are being ridiculous! I will not following your stupid orders!" She turned on her heels and stormed off, angry with her brother for being so stupid.  
  
Erchirion watched her leave aghast at her behavior. Eomer was a bad influence on her, he decided, even though she had always been stubborn. He would have to bring his other brothers in on this new problem. Lothiriel would stay away from Eomer, even if he had to lock her in her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eomer King, would you mind staying for a moment, I have another matter to discuss with you." Elphir asked the young King as he rose to leave. They had just finished discussing the battle plans for the morning. Elphir had noted the change in attitude of Erchirion towards Eomer during the meeting. When they had first arrived Erchirion had been very friendly with the King, laughing and tell him jokes, now it was all he could do to keep from pounding his face in. Erchirion had come to Elphir and Amrothos and told him of his fears with Eomer and Lothiriel. Amrothos had reacted quite uncharacteristically, wanting to lock Lothiriel in her chamber until the King was several miles from Dol Amroth, on his way home. Elphir however, had been the voice of reason.  
  
Eomer turned and nodded, "Of course." He glanced at Erchirion, who was giving him a dirty glare.  
  
Elphir noticed this and smiled at his two younger brothers, "You two may go. I would like to speak with King Eomer alone."  
  
They both hesitated, and then left the room, both glaring at Eomer as if he were an Orc that had killed their best friend.  
  
When they were gone Elphir motioned for Eomer to sit back down. "Would you like another drink your Highness? I have some excellent whiskey that I dare not bring out in front of my brothers for fear they would drink it all."  
  
Eomer smiled, "If you are offering."  
  
Elphir pulled out his flask and handed it to Eomer, who took a drink. "This is excellent whiskey." He commented, handing the flask back to Elphir.  
  
Elphir grinned, "Thank you." He then took a drink. "So, what do you think of my sister, my Lord?" He asked casually.  
  
Eomer sighed, "You've been speaking with Erchirion I take it."  
  
Elphir nodded, "Yes." He smiled. "Erchirion and Amrothos want me to locked Lothiriel in her room until you leave Dol Amroth. They say if I don't my sister's honor is a stake. So tell me, Eomer, King of the Mark, what are your intentions?"  
  
Eomer met the heir to the Princedom's eyes, "Nothing but honorable, I assure you." He said. "Your sister, she fascinates me. I barely know her and yet..." He trailed off, and then sighed.  
  
Elphir regarded the young King with a kind look, "She is a very special woman." He finished for him. "And I am afraid that we are all a bit too protective of her. Especially Erchirion. Those two have always been close." He laughed a bit, "You do not want to know what happened to the last man who had eyes for my sister. Poor lad did not get up for a week."  
  
Eomer laughed, "I understand, I remember how I felt when my sister married Lord Faramir." He said with a sigh. "I had nothing against the man, and yet when he took my sister's hand I wanted nothing more than to throw him out the door into the streets."  
  
Elphir laughed, "Yes, it is taking a lot of will power and whiskey on my part to be talking with you right now." He sighed, "But, my brothers and I have to face the fact that Lothiriel is a grown woman, who can make her own choices." He smiled at the King. "And if she must see a man, I suppose you are honorable enough to see her."  
  
Eomer smiled, "Thank you."  
  
"Mind you I said see her, not marry her!" Elphir teased. "That is another matter entirely! A matter that I do not hope to discuss for a long time!"  
  
Eomer bowed, still smiling. "I understand, goodnight my Lord."  
  
"Goodnight your Highness." Elphir replied, watching as Eomer turned to leave the room, sizing him up. He seemed to be a good man, kind enough, with a since of humor. Elphir still did not like the thought of him with his sister, but he supposed he never would. He sighed, wishing his Father weren't camped outside the city so he could deal with this and not Elphir. Although, Elphir imagined Eomer would have a much easier time with Imrahil than with Erchirion.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N - Hehe! Aww.... bonding time! Hehe! Review please! I love reviews! And thank you so much to those who reviewed! I'll send you cookies in the mail! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The sun painted the sea with bright colors of pink and orange. The watered glimmered with the light of the sunset over the West. Gulls cried as they flew over the colorful waters, diving in search of fish for their meal. Lothiriel watched this scene as she always did from the balcony looking out onto the ocean. Every night Lothiriel watched the sunset. It had been something she had shared with her mother, and now she always stood on her own, watching the sun every night, wondering about the future.  
  
Tonight she could see the lights of campfires starting to flicker all around Dol Amroth. She liked to think that some of those fires were from her father and his troops. They had to be, for the fires were many. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and listened to the sound of the waves in the distance. She heard steps behind her, and turned to see who had come.  
  
"My Lady?" It was Eomer, he was standing at the door watching her.  
  
She smiled warmly, "Good evening your Highness." She said.  
  
"Good evening." He greeted. "Am I interrupting you?"  
  
Lothiriel glanced out at the sea and then took a deep breath, turning back to him. "Have you ever seen the sunset over the Sea, your Highness?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head, "I can say with complete honesty that until four days ago I had never seen the Sea, I have been busy in Council with Elphir."  
  
She smiled, "Well then, your Highness, care to join me? I promise you will not find anything like it in the whole of Middle Earth."  
  
"And you've traveled so far, my Lady?" He teased, leaning against the door.  
  
Lothiriel gave him an amused glare, "Well, I have not personally, but I cannot image a view such as this anywhere else." She said. "Now, come, you cannot properly see the Sea from the doorway."  
  
He smiled, 'but I have a better view of you from here.' He thought to himself. He walked over and stood beside her, looking out on the waves. The beauty almost took his breath away, but it also made him wish for home, for the sun setting over the mountains in the evening was also a fair sight to behold. "You are right, it is beautiful."  
  
Lothiriel looked out over the waves. "I have always watched the sun set here, I have done so as far back as I can remember." She looked wistfully out over the sea. "I would not know how to do otherwise."  
  
Eomer glanced over at her, watching the light pick up the highlights in her hair. "You would like sunsets in Edoras, my Lady." He decided. "The setting sun paints the snow of the mountains, much like the sea. The reflection baths the whole valley in pinks and reds." He sighed, thinking of his homeland, "It's breath-taking."  
  
Lothiriel liked the look in Eomer's eyes when he spoke of Rohan. He truly loved his land. "I would like to see that someday, your Highness. By your leave of course."  
  
He smiled, "A Lady such as yourself would be ever welcome in Rohan."  
  
She nodded, and then looked out at the sea, thoughtfully. "Your Highness, about this morning, I want to apologize-"  
  
Eomer shook his head, stopping her mid-sentence. "There is no need, my Lady." He looked at her, his eyes softened by the beauty of the Sea and of the woman standing next to him. "You have carried the burden of caring for others for a long time, Lady Lothiriel. I know what such a burden can do."  
  
"You do?" Lothiriel asked softly.  
  
Eomer nodded, "My own parents died when my sister and I were young, even though Eowyn may not always appreciate it, I have always felt the need to look after her. I saw what caring for our Uncle when he was under Saruman's spell did to Eowyn. In caring for others, one can sometimes forget to care for oneself."  
  
A small smile played at her lips, "Well spoken, your Highness."  
  
Eomer grinned, "I'm not usually one for fancy words."  
  
"Good." Lothiriel grinned wickedly, "They are far too troublesome."  
  
He laughed, "You somehow manage to bring out strange things from me, Lady Lothiriel. Why is that?"  
  
"Perhaps it is the danger of it." She said thoughtfully.  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow, "What danger?"  
  
"If you dare insult me my three overbearing, over-protective brothers, will be upon you like a gull on a fresh fish." She said with a teasing grin.  
  
Eomer laughed again, "Yes, well, I'll have to admit I've already experience some of that. I shudder to think what would have happened if I be- " Eomer caught himself just in time. Such course talk was not fit for a Lady's ears. He should know better, but now he was caught. He stopped his sentence before it went to far.  
  
Lothiriel however caught this as well, a mischievous grin spread across her lips. "If you what, your Highness?" She teased.  
  
Eomer paused, thinking of a way to save himself. "Be- be- begged you for a kiss." He finished, turning a bit red.  
  
Lothiriel laughed merrily, "Nice save."  
  
"Thank you." Eomer grinned, "I am rather proud of it. Tis not often I dig myself a hole that deep and am able to get out once again."  
  
She grinned, "Yes well, I suppose I should be horribly offended."  
  
"Yes you should." Eomer agreed. "But you did not answer my question. What would they have done?" He teased, moving closer to her. He could catch a bit of her scent on the evening breeze, wildflowers entranced his senses and tempted him closer to the lovely Princess.  
  
Lothiriel shrugged, "I do not know for certain, I suppose they would be quite angry." She looked up at him and smiled teasingly. "Am I worth the risk, your Highness?" She asked, aware of how close he suddenly was to her, and yet did not back away. Her eyes searched his deep brown eyes for an answer.  
  
"For a kiss from you lips, Lothiriel, I would defiantly take that risk." Eomer put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, he leaned his face down to meet hers, but at the last minute hesitated. "I barely know you, Lady Lothiriel, and yet I feel as though I have known you a lifetime. Is that odd?"  
  
Lothiriel shook her head, "No, for perhaps we knew each other in a past life." She answered. "Now I suggested you take that risk before your courage fails." She teased.  
  
He laughed softly, and met her lips with her own. His heart seemed to pound with the roar of the waves as the kiss deepened into a more passionate embrace. He then broke the kiss, regretfully doing so. "I think we can drop the 'your Highness' bit now." Eomer said teasingly kissing her lightly as an after thought.  
  
Lothiriel laughed and rested her head against his chest sighing contently as he held her in his arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and noted how perfectly she fit in his arms. They watched the sunset like that, together, each one wondering what this evening would mean for the rest of their lives.  
  
Finally, Lothiriel broke the silence, "Eomer?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I know you cannot promise me that nothing ill will come tomorrow." She said with a sigh. "I know that battles are very real and not the fanciful imagine that young maidens often draw up. But will you swear to do everything you can to see that nothing ill comes when you ride out tomorrow?"  
  
Eomer looked down at her a moment. "I will. For things are just getting interesting between us, Lothiriel." He said with a smile.  
  
She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes searching his face for a moment. Eomer was uncertain what she was looking for, but watched as her eyes danced over his features. She then seemed to find what she was looking for and nodded. She then lifted her hands to her throat and removed a silver necklace from around her neck. "Here." She said, handing it to him. "This has always brought good fortune on my family. I want you to have it." She closed his fingers around it, her gaze going from his hand to her eyes. "My mother gave it to me when I was born, she said it can only protect, never hinder."  
  
Eomer looked at the gift, a bit stunned. His head spun, for too much had happened in too short a time. It was only a few days ago that he had only heard tales of the Lady of Dol Amroth. "You should not give this to me. It should go to your brothers if anyone."  
  
Lothiriel shook her head, "I am giving it to you, my mother would approve and they will learn to understand." She then gave him a teasing smile. "Unless you are too proud to wear the token of a Lady. In which case I am most offended!"  
  
He laughed, kissing her hand, "Then I shall accept, for I was taught never to offend a Lady!" He then realized the stars were starting to come out and wondered how long he had been here. "I should retire now."  
  
Lothiriel nodded, "Yes, tomorrow is an important day." She smiled at him, standing her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the mouth. "Goodnight, Eomer."  
  
Eomer returned her kiss, smiling. "Rest well, Lothiriel."  
  
It was with great regret that he pulled himself away from her and turned to leave. He paused in the doorway and caught her gaze in the moonlight. Her golden hair shimmer almost silvery, much like he imagined her elven ancestors would have shined by the light of a full moon over the Sea. Finally, with much self-control, he forced himself to turn away and return to his chambers. His dreams were of Lothiriel that night. He had never felt this overwhelmed and swept away before, but it did not frighten him. It gave him strength.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- All together now: "AWWWWW!!" Hehe, they're so cute :-) Anyway, reviews rock! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Lothiriel sat before the fireplace in her room reading. Or at least trying to read, for it seemed her thoughts were not on the book at all, but the kept returning to Eomer. She sighed leaning back in her chair. She could not help but wonder what all that had happened between her and Eomer would mean. If it meant anything at all, it could have just been the atmosphere of battle, but she could not imagine Eomer kissing her like that and not meaning it. She closed her eyes a moment, remembering the feel of his lips upon hers, the way his eyes seemed to burn into her very soul, and the way he always seemed to know exactly what she needed. He was a warrior. Anyone could see that from his strong build. She had felt so safe in his arms and so comfortable, as if she had been meant to be there and she had been waiting for those arms all her life.  
  
A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts suddenly. Lothiriel slowly crossed to open it, wondering vaguely who could possibly be searching for her at such a late hour. She opened the door to see Sirridra, the wife of one of the guards, she often helped with Alphros, and was dear to the family's heart.  
  
"Sirridra? What is it?" Lothiriel asked, concerned with the look on the woman's face, as if something terribly had happened.  
  
"My Lady, your nephew was taken ill. Your brother has taken him to the healer's home, he requested you come." She said quickly, wringing her hands.  
  
Lothiriel quickly let the woman in and dressed behind the screen, throwing the rough old dress she had worn to distribute food earlier that day. She quickly braided her hair, "How did he take ill so quickly, why wasn't I informed immediately?" She asked as they left her chamber.  
  
Sirridra shook her head, "I do not know, my Lady. Come quickly!" She said, hurrying her through the quiet house.  
  
The streets of Dol Amroth were silent as they walked. The only sound was that of their footsteps against the stone. Lothiriel suddenly noticed that Sirridra was not leading her to the Healer's, but to the gate of the city.  
  
"Sirridra, this is not the way to the Healer's, where are we going?" She asked  
  
Sirridra turned, guilt in her eyes. "I am sorry my Lady, but my children were hungry, and I have no choice."  
  
"What are you--" Suddenly a cloth went over her mouth from behind. Lothiriel let out a startled scream, but it was muffled by the cloth tight against her mouth. She could not breath and she struggled against her captor, until a bright knife was held against her throat. The cold metal was sharp against the soft flesh of her neck.  
  
"Struggle my Lady, and your throat will be cut." A voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Lothiriel met the eyes of Sirridra, she had been betrayed, but the question was, for what purpose? Suddenly, everything went black, as she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she saw Sirridra, looking down at the young Princess, with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
  
  
When Lothiriel opened her eyes she was lying on the ground in a tent. Around her stood tall, large men. All with dark hair and eyes that were looking at her menacingly. She recognized their garb and shuddered with fear. The Corsairs. She had been giving to the Corsairs. She fought the urge to panic as she struggled to her knees. Her hands and feet were bound and she was still gagged.  
  
One of them said something that she did not understand and all the men laughed. Lothiriel's eyes darted around the tent, searching for a way she could escape, but found none. Not while she was bound and surrounded. One of the men, the tallest and most impressive of the bunch, obviously in charge, stepped forward and removed her gag. He then said something to the others harshly and the left. He then turned to her, speaking in Common Tongue.  
  
"Welcome to my camp, Princess Lothiriel." He said. "I am chief here, and I hope we will become very familiar with one another." He smiled at her, but it was not a kind smile. Indeed he made her skin crawl when he looked at her.  
  
Lothiriel shuddered. "What do you plan to do with me?"  
  
He shrugged, "Officially, you are my bargaining tool. Your father's return with horsemen and the rest of Gondor has disrupted my plans. By putting you in danger I am increasing my odds of success." He then grinned at her coldly. "But unofficially...." He trailed off, giving a meaningful look for her to the pile of pillows in the corner of the tent.  
  
Lothiriel's eyes widened and she struggled to back away from the Corsair.  
  
He kneeled before her, "Princess, you have a choice. You may either stay here with me, in some comfort, and enjoy my hospitality, for a small price." He rested a hand on her leg and she struggled to pull away from him. His gaze became harsh. "Or you can be a proper prisoner. Beatings, torture, and all." He leaned in closely, as if he was certain of her answer. "What do you chose, my Lady?"  
  
Lothiriel pulled back her head, meeting his eyes. She then called upon what salvia she had left and spit straight in his eye. She glared at him, doing her best to seem brave.  
  
He stumbled back as if struck, and wiped the spit from his face looking shocked. He glared at her menacingly. "You have made your choice." He said. He then reared back a hand and struck her in the face hard.  
  
Lothiriel's head spun, she had never been hit like this. She struggled not to scream, determined not to cry out. He hit her again and she felt blood dripping from her nose. He continued to pound her senseless, but Lothiriel never cried out. At some point he had hauled her to her feet and called the guards. Now she found herself in the center of camp, being whipped.  
  
The steel tip tore into the flesh of her back, stinging it like fire. She gasped, but held back her screams. She waited until after what seemed an eternity she was being bound to a pole of one of the tents and being told she would wait there until morning until the Chief came and took her to do some negotiating. It had all happened so quickly she could barely comprehend what was happening, she struggled to raise her head to meet her captor's eyes coolly. With one last kick in the side and a punch to the face, she was left alone to spend a sleepless night of pain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eomer awoke far earlier than he would have like to the sound of someone pounding on his door. He rolled over in his bed and groaned, according to his sister he had never been cheerful first thing in the morning, and especially hated being woken up.  
  
The pounding grew louder and Eomer rose, cursing the cold stone floor, to answer the door. "What?" He asked, annoyed at being woken.  
  
Erchirion stood in the doorway, his face twisted in rage. "Where is she?"  
  
"What?" Eomer blinked, still shaking off the groggy feeling of sleep.  
  
Erchirion glared at the King. "My sister! She is not in her chamber! Her bed is unslept in! Where is she?"  
  
"I have not seen her since we parted on the balcony last night." Eomer was concerned, for he did not imagine she would disappear like that without reason. "Have you asked your brothers?"  
  
Erchirion nodded, "Elphir and Amrothos have not spoken to her this morning." He looked helplessly at the young King. "I fear something has happened."  
  
Eomer nodded, also feeling filled with worry. "Go to your brothers, I will be down to the Hall in a moment." He said.  
  
Erchirion nodded, and hurried away. Eomer dressed as quickly as possible, trying to put some order to his usually, stubborn, windblown hair. He then hurried the path to the Hall where the sons of Imrahil waited.  
  
When he reached the Hall he knew right away something terrible had happened. "What has happened?" He asked softly, fearing the worst.  
  
Elphir looked up at the King. His fair features pale and frightened. He swallowed hard, trying to find the words. "A message came from the Corsairs." He swallowed hard and said the three words that filled them all with dread. "They've got Lothiriel."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N and such- Oh no! Hehe she's in trouble! Anyway, you know the drill. There's this lovely little thing called a review. Please review! And thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you're lovely wonderful people :-)  
  
Vivian Bennett: Thank you so much for your review. I totally agree that there needs to be more Eomer out there! And he needs to be in the character listings! Let's campaign! Um... more to the point! You asked about Lothiriel's name, and I can't take credit for that :-) In Appendix A of Return of the King is says that Eomer marries Imrahil's daughter, Lothiriel, so I didn't think of that one, although I wish I did because I agree it was an awesome idea! My people always end up with dumb names. I'd just assume call them all Bob and get it over with :-) The brothers are not mentioned in the books, but I found them on a web page while I was researching for information on Lothiriel and then I started thinking that having three brothers would make life difficult, and so the story was born! Thanks for reviewing :-) Check your mail for your cookie :-) And yes, I am one of those dorks who writes replies to reviewers! Mainly because I get really excited when I get reviews! For me it's better than Christmas! And I'm a college student so I don't feel loved and open an empty mailbox everyday! Sob! So reviews make me smile!  
  
Blue Iris: Wow! Thank you so much! Hehe, I feel really special now :-) hehe, you get two cookies! Check your mailbox :-) Although they might be kind of stale.... hehe!  
  
Rabid Cow: Hehe, yes I agree, no Mary-Sues for Eomer! He should not go through what Legolas did! More people need to read the appendices! I would mention this story idea to my friends and they'd be like "Lothiriel who?" I'm glad someone else out there read them! Anyway, thanks for the review :- )  
  
Lotr-junkie: Do you know how cool you are for saying "meh"?? Hehe! My friends and I always say that! Anyway, you're probably thinking I'm really weird... and you'd be right. And you have no idea how long I thought about what color hair to give Lothiriel. And I agree that there are arguments for either way, but then I read the Unfinished Tales and it talked about the elves that lived at Dol Amroth and all that stuff so I began to picture her blonde! Anyway, most stories have her with dark hair and I felt like being different... I'm always different! Anyway thanks for your many reviews and keep them coming! You have no idea how excited I get when I see that I have new reviews! It's like Christmas!  
  
Elwen: Hehe, you're getting more! I promise! I'm posting and writing as fast as I can... sadly these stupid things called classes are going to get in the way! But I'll brainstorm ideas all through geology as always! Thanks so much for your review!  
  
Shy: Hehe, you were my first reviewer! I was so excited! You know I actually printed it out? Hehe I know it sounds dumb but I was happy! It was like my birthday! Hehe! Anyway, I suppose I can try being patient and wait for an Eomer section, but I hate waiting! Eomer deserves a section! And Haldir got one before Eomer?? Sigh. Anyway, thanks for the review! You get the gold star for being the first reviewer! Go you!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
The Sea crashed into the rocky cliffs as Imrahil stood waiting for the Chief of the Corsairs to appear. Besides him stood his three sons, all proud, each bearing what they hoped was a fierce and fearless look. On his other side stood the Kings of Rohan and Gondor, the banners of Gondor, Rohan, and Dol Amroth, fluttered high in the breeze behind them, an impressive sight for anyone to see.  
  
"What is taking so long?" Imrahil muttered under his breath. They had been waiting, as requested, for an hour. The Corsairs had sent word that they would meet with the Prince and his allies to discuss terms. If there were any signs of weapons or planned attack, Lothiriel would be killed.  
  
Elessar looked at his friend with concern. "I am sure they have not harmed your daughter." He assured him.  
  
"She lives." Erchirion said softly.  
  
Amrothos looked at his older brother, "How do you know?" He asked.  
  
"I can feel it." Eomer said softly, looking out at the waves.  
  
All eyes turned to the Rohirrim King. Imrahil opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut short. A horn blast came and they turned in its direction. The Corsairs had arrived. There were six of them, and they dragged along with them another figure. This one was smaller, dressed in tattered clothes and stumbled as they forced her to walk. When they reached the hill the woman stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
The men of Gondor and Rohan waiting cringed as they saw Lothiriel fall. Her face battered and her back slashed, as if she had been whipped. Imrahil stepped forward to help his daughter, but was stopped when the Chief Corsair pulled his sword and placed it against Lothiriel's neck.  
  
"Come closer, and your daughter dies, Prince Imrahil." He sneered.  
  
Her eyes met her father's and they seemed to share a silent conversation. He then stepped back, his eyes moving from her to glare at the Chief. "Return my daughter," He said coldly, "and we shall let you and your men leave these shores alive."  
  
He laughed coldly, "Oh I think not! See, your darling little daughter here gives a great deal of weight here. I do not think you would like to see your daughter hurt." He said, pulling Lothiriel to her feet violently. "So I believe I will set the terms here." He smirked, superiorly.  
  
Imrahil looked helplessly at his companions and nodded, "State your terms."  
  
He smiled coldly. "I believe you will find my terms reasonable." He met the Prince's eyes. "You will sign a treaty that names the Lady Lothiriel first in line to inherited this city, until the time that she marries."  
  
"What?" Erchirion blinked, confused.  
  
"I am not finished." His eyes turned to Lothiriel. "You will sign a marriage treaty for you daughter. I will take her as my wife and therefore be the heir to Dol Amroth. And you, King of Gondor, shall sign as well, making Dol Amroth separate from Gondor, once I marry the Princess and claim her as my own."  
  
Anger filled all of the men present. Eomer took a step forward, his eyes filled with rage. "By the Valar you will not!" Aragorn stopped him as the Chief's sword went to Lothiriel's neck.  
  
"Calm yourself Eomer." He said softly, although his own eyes were filled with rage at the abuse of a woman within his realm.  
  
The Chief's cold eyes fell on Eomer with a cold smirk. "You desire this woman? I wonder if it will be your name she utters when I bed her."  
  
This time not only Eomer had to be restrained, but her brothers held Erchirion back as he sprang forward to defend his sister's honor as well.  
  
"If you lay a hand on her-" Elphir threatened, uselessly.  
  
"Do you agree to these terms?" He said, tightening his grip on Lothiriel's waist.  
  
Imrahil looked at his daughter, he could see the fear in her eyes, and she was trembling. However, she met her father's eyes. "Father, don't."  
  
"Silence woman!" He roughly backhanded her hard enough that she fell to the ground. "I am discussing business beyond you!"  
  
Lothiriel glared at him fiercely, despite her battered appearance she sounded surprisingly strong, "I will die before I marry you." She said coldly.  
  
His eyes shot cruel daggers at her, "That can be arranged." He hauled her to her feet and then handed her to one of his men to hold. He then turned back to Imrahil. "You shall have until tomorrow!" He said, taking Lothiriel back and dragging her along as they left as she stumbled behind him.  
  
She paused a moment, and her eyes met Eomer's. It took all the control he had not to fight Aragorn's grip on his arm holding him back and run to her side and kill the Corsairs with his bare hands. His eyes willed her to hang on and gave her strength once more. She then turned as she was pushed along and was gone once more.  
  
The six men were silent a moment as they watched the receding figures far into the distance. Amrothos was the first to find his voice once more. "Father, what are we going to do?" He asked softly.  
  
Imrahil exchanged a look with Aragorn. He then closed his eyes and sigh, "I cannot agree to his terms. Dol Amroth is not completely mine to give." He said. "We must attack and repel the Corsairs, and pray we get to Lothiriel before it is too late."  
  
Eomer swallowed the growing lump in his throat. His anger with the Corsairs for daring to hurt Lothiriel filled him with strength. He turned to the others, his jaw set. "I have a plan."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Will Eomer's plan work? Will they reach Lothiriel in time? Will darkness come to Dol Amroth? Tune in next time! Hehe! And while you're here, you may as well review! Go on, click the button! I dare you! I double dare you! I triple dog dare you!! What? You aren't reviewing?? CHICKEN!!!!!  
  
Aria: You're lucky, I was going to not update for a week or so and just make it be a cliffhanger forever just to be mean, but my roommate and I decided that I should not torture people because it would make divine forces angry, and I need their help to survive the semester! Well, this part was sort of a cliffhanger too wasn't it? I guess I should add the next chapter then! I don't want any lightening bolts coming down and zapping my computer (moves laptop away from window and looks at sky suspiciously). Anyway! Thanks for the review! 


	10. Chapter Ten

(A/N- Hehe, to write this section I listened to the third track from the Gladiator soundtrack over and over again! So if you have that awesome CD, I suggest you pop it in! It sets the mood! And it's just cool!)  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Erchirion stood on the South Tower Wall of Dol Amroth looking out over the Corsair camps waiting for the sign from Eomer to attack. His eyes ever watchful for the signal, which would come from the Hills of Tarnost, that lay guarding the city's southern walls. Eomer's plan, while having its risks, was sound, and the best plan they had. Gondor's men and a large part of the Riders of Rohan would soon begin their assault of the eastern Corsair camp while a smaller group of Riders of Rohan would ride South, and under the cover of the Hills of Tarnost, sneak up on the southern encampment and attack once they had sent enforcements to the eastern camp. It was believed that Lothiriel would be held in a tent on the Eastern side and once the Riders began their attack, Erchirion was to lead a group of men from the city's South Gate and rescue her. Thankfully, the northern and western sides of the city were nearly impossible to attack, due to the sea and sheer cliffs. However, this plan was not without faults. Especially for the safety of Lothiriel for there was no guarantee she was on that side of the city, and what if they did not reach her in time?  
  
Erchirion shook the thought from his head, for they would reach her in time. He had to believe that. His whole life he had tried to protect his sister, and now, when she needed him the most he would not fail. He sighed, his eyes remaining on the Hills. His last words with his sister had been in anger. He had been furious that she would turn to another for comfort, and furious that she seemed to enjoy the way Eomer's eye had fallen on her. Now he would gladly embrace Eomer as a brother just so that she would be safe. The young King had seemed just as worried and enraged by the Corsairs capture of their sister than Erchirion and his brothers. And he had to admit that Lothiriel did seem to enjoy Eomer's company. Whenever he saw them talking her eyes seemed to shine in a manner that he had not seen in his sister. Perhaps it was not Eomer he was uncomfortable with, but the fact that his baby sister was grown up now, and did not need her brothers as much anymore.  
  
A bright, flaming arrow brought Erchirion out of his pondering and back to the task at hand. For now, his sister desperately needed her brother or she would suffer a terrible fate. Erchirion drew his sword and summoned the archers on the hall to prepare to fire. Just as he saw the glimmering banner of Rohan flashing in the sun he ordered the arrows released into the Corsairs, who had been making ready to march to the eastern side of the city. Their surprise at seeing the Riders coming down on them doubled when many were struck down from arrows set loose within the city.  
  
Erchirion raced down the wall and summoned his men. The Silver Gates of Dol Amroth were thrown open and Erchirion threw himself into the fray, desperate to reach his sister in time.  
  
Eomer rode hard into the battling crowd. Firefoot fearlessly followed his every command, trusting his rider complete as he always did, trampling any who dared stand in the powerful horse's path. The Corsairs, while fierce combatants, were no match for Eomer's fury. Indeed he fought with a rage that he had not felt since Pelennor Fields, when he find his Uncle dead, and at the time believed his sister lost as well. His sword and spear were soon covered in thick blood as he took down Corsair after Corsair, making his way deeper into their camp.  
  
He spotted Erchirion, fighting his way towards what seemed to be the main tent of the camp. Eomer surged forward to help the Prince when suddenly he was struck on the side. Not enough to seriously hurt him, but he fell from Firefoot's back. Acting on instinct, he immediately found his footing and fought off his attacker with ease. Firefoot gave a furious snort, unhappy at being knocked into and shot forward, tampling Corsairs. Eomer watched the horse for a moment, Firefoot had been in many battles before and would most likely find a path out of the battle, but that path would involve as many enemies as possible. Had he not been in a battle, Eomer would have laughed, for his horse was every bit as much as a force on the battlefield as he was. However he did not dwell on this, instead he pushed forward to help Erchirion so the son of Imrahil could find his sister as soon as possible before something terrible happened.  
  
Erchirion never thought he would be so relieved to see the King of the Rohirrim appear at his side. Wordlessly they began fighting together, Eomer fighting off as many Corsairs as he could so Erchirion could make his way to the Chief Corsair's tent. Eomer fought with such a fury Erchirion had to admire the man's courage. However, at the moment his task was much more important. He was almost to the tent when several Corsairs poured out of it, attacking Erchirion. He fought them, but could not break away. Eomer was attacking them as well, but they seemed more content on fighting Erchirion than the King.  
  
Erchirion looked at Eomer and made a quick decision. As much as he wanted to personally make sure his sister was saved, it would be faster if Eomer went instead. The King of Rohan was far more experienced in battle, and Lothiriel had a better chance of reaching the city if Eomer took her.  
  
"Eomer!" He shouted of the roar of battle. "Go!"  
  
Eomer looked at the Prince and nodded. With one stroke he fell the two Corsairs attacking him and ran into the tent, leaving Erchirion to the battle.  
  
At first Eomer could not clearly see in the tent, for it was filled with a hazy smoke and his eyes took a moment to adjust. Then he saw Lothiriel and all that was gone as he rushed to her side.  
  
Lothiriel was standing, her arms tied and extended to the two poles holding up the tent. She seemed barely aware of what was happening around her, her eyes were closed and her head was rolling sickly from side to side. For a moment he feared she was dead, until a soft groan escaped her lips.  
  
"Lothiriel?" He whispered her name, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. He quickly drew a knife and cut the ropes that bound her, she collapsed in his arms, lifelessly. "Lothiriel, don't you dare die! Please!" He cried out, shaking her gently. "Lothiriel." He brushed her lips lightly with his own, careful of the bruises that covered her skin. "Lothiriel, you must be alive." He begged. "You must."  
  
Lothiriel felt as though she were drifting away on the Sea. Her mind was now numb to all that was going on around her and she did not feel any more pain. She was blissfully unaware of the world around it, happily abandoning the pain and torture her life had become since her capture and floating away. She saw her mother standing on an island far away, calling to her.  
  
Lothiriel's heart leapt with joy and she held out her arms to her mother, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Suddenly, someone behind her was calling her. Begging her not to go.  
  
Her mother heard this as well and smiled sadly, "It is not your time yet." She called, "You must go back."  
  
Lothiriel opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by a sudden onset of pain. It was back, she was going back to that world.  
  
Her mother nodded, "You have much to do my child. You have not yet lived your life. Go my daughter." She said as she grew smaller as Lothiriel was pulled back.  
  
She slowly forced her eyes to open, although it pained her. She found herself in gentle arms looking into eyes deep with concern and laced with unshed tears. "Eomer?"  
  
He swallowed hard, "I am here, Lothiriel."  
  
She nodded slowly, closing her eyes, "I knew you would come."  
  
Eomer kissed her forehead, holding her gently, as if he feared she would break. "I will always come, my Lady Lothiriel."  
  
Erchirion came into the tent, looking exhausted, but when he saw Lothiriel he rushed to her side. "Sister?"  
  
Lothiriel opened her eyes to look at her brother. "Erchirion, I saw Mother, but she sent me back." She said, as if in a daze.  
  
Erchirion fought his tears of relief at seeing his sister alive. "I am glad Mother has her sense even in death." He said, exchanging a look with Eomer. "The battle is over, let us get you home."  
  
Eomer moved to set Lothiriel in her brother's arms. Erchirion stepped forward to take her, but hesitated. Then, setting his jaw, he drew back his arms, looking at the King. "You should carry her, Eomer." He said.  
  
Eomer lifted Lothiriel and carried her back the city, following Erchirion, who glanced back at them occasionally. He would never get used to the sight of them together, but he supposed he might have to. For now, he was just glad to have her back within the safety of Dol Amroth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
The sun streamed into the room, shining in Lothiriel's eyes and warming her face. She sighed, her eyes opening slowly. "What happened? Where am I?" She asked the figure setting at her beside.  
  
It was her father, Imrahil smiled down at his daughter, thankful she was awake. "You're home Lothiriel. The Corsairs are gone, you are safe." He assured her.  
  
She pulled herself into a sitting position, letting her eyes adjust. She then threw her arms around her father. "You're home Father!" She cried.  
  
Imrahil hugged his daughter, gently so he would not upset her wounds. "Of course Lothiriel! Had I known of the troubles I would have been home sooner and not lingered so long in Edoras."  
  
She smiled, "I know. King Eomer is good company, I do not blame you for staying there so long."  
  
Imrahil gave his daughter an amused look. "Yes, he is, and he seems quite taken with you, Lothiriel. Eomer has hardly left your side for the past week."  
  
Lothiriel blushed slightly, but gave her father a shocked look. "Week? Did I sleep that long?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, "We were afraid you would not wake, but Erchirion and Eomer seemed certain you would." He smiled. "We have prepared a celebration for tomorrow night, I am glad you are awake to take part in it. The whole city will feast, for we have much to celebrate."  
  
Lothiriel was about to reply when her brothers rushed into the room.  
  
Amrothos looked to their father, "Someone said Lothiriel is-" He then looked and saw his sister sitting up in bed smiling. She looked much better, she had regained much of her coloring, and her bruises seemed to be lighter, and less noticeable, and she was smiling. "Lothiriel!" He rushed to her side, hugging her quickly, then stepping aside so Elphir and Erchirion could hug her as well.  
  
"We were so worried, Lothiriel." Elphir said.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, little sister." Erchirion said with a grin.  
  
Lothiriel smiled, "Well, you know me." She said, laughing. "I always- " Her sentence was cut short as her eyes fell on the man standing in the doorway. "Eomer!"  
  
"Lothiriel!" The young King rushed across the room and embraced her. He was so glad to see her awake and laughing he had been content to simply watch the reunion, until she had called to him. He then needed to hold her, as if to make sure she was really there.  
  
"Father." Erchirion said, scowling over display of affection.  
  
Imrahil held back a smile, and cleared his throat. It was no secret that Imrahil was rather fond of Eomer, but his display was improper.  
  
Eomer looked at the Prince and his sons, as if surprised they were there, and then stepped back from the bed, a sheepish smile on his face. "I am glad you are feeling better, my Lady." He said politely.  
  
Lothiriel grinned, her face turning red with a blush as she avoided her family's eyes, "Thank you, your Highness."  
  
Imrahil noted the looks exchanged between the two with great interest. He also noticed with some amusement the look Erchirion was giving Eomer. He had hoped that their experience on the battlefield might have put an end to any bitterness between the two, but clearly he was wrong.  
  
After a bit more small talk, Lothiriel was looking much better, she was laughing at her brothers and Eomer's jokes and when teased, she teased back. She was the same old Lothiriel. It was good to know that nothing could change that. Finally, it was time for the evening meal. Lothiriel wanted to join them at the table, but Imrahil insisted she stay in her room, assuring her she needed her rest for tomorrow's celebration. She finally agreed only after arguing with everyone in the room, including Eomer. They all turned to leave the Lady of Dol Amroth alone, when Eomer stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Are we still going to have our walk, my Lady?" He asked.  
  
Lothiriel grinned, "I look forward to it! In fact, I would love a walk now." She looked at her Father. "If that is acceptable?"  
  
Erchirion opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by his father, who put a hand over his mouth. "That would be good for you daughter. If King Eomer does not mind accompanying you."  
  
Eomer grinned, "I would be delighted. I will come for you after we eat."  
  
Lothiriel smiled widely, her grey eyes sparkling, "I will be ready."  
  
And so Lothiriel and Eomer walked about the city that night. They talked of many things, and of nothing at all. Lothiriel loved the way his eyes seemed to shine with a distant light when he spoke of Rohan. The way he spoke made her long to see it for herself. Eomer loved the way she never seemed to miss a beat, she seemed genuinely interested in the things he said, unlike so many well-breed women he had spoken with briefly in Minas Tirith, who seemed more interested in his crown than him. Lothiriel was different, anyone could see that with ease. And he loved the way her laugh seemed to light up her eyes, and she was quick to laugh. Even at his silly jokes.  
  
They watched the sunset together that evening, standing on her balcony over looking the sea. However, Eomer was not watching the sun or the sea, he was watching Lothiriel, as she leaned against him, resting in his arms.  
  
She sighed softly, staring off into the distance. "Eomer, how can people be so cruel?" She asked, her voice gentle and soft, thinking of her time with the Corsairs.  
  
Eomer pondered her question for a moment, tightening his arms around her, as if to keep her safe from an invisible foe, and kissing the top of her head, "I do not know, Lothiriel." He admitted.  
  
"And what do you know?" Lothiriel asked with a small smile.  
  
He chuckled, "I do know that I would never hurt you, nor allow anyone to harm you." He turned serious, turning her to face him so he could look in her eyes. "Lothiriel." His eyes met her lovely grey eyes, "it was killing me to see that Corsair hurting you, the way he looked at you." He shuddered. "If we had not gotten you back, I would have not lived long without you safe."  
  
Lothiriel took a deep breath, leaning against him, her head resting on his chest, her heart pounding in her ears. "Eomer..."  
  
He smiled, "I am sorry my Lady, my words got ahead of me." He released her, stepping back. "And you need your rest." He bowed stiffly, "Until tomorrow Lothiriel."  
  
She smiled faintly, "Until tomorrow." She replied, watching him leave. When he was gone she sighed once again, looking out at the sea. His words moved her and she loved him. Everyday she felt her love for him deepen, and she feared that. What would she do when he left? What would she do if he asked her to return with him to Rohan? She would be lying if she did not admit she longed to see the field of Rohan, but she would have to leave Dol Amroth. This city was her home. How could she just leave? Lothiriel sighed, she did not know what she would do in the future, but she did know one thing. She was in love with a man of the Rohirrim, and she was quite pleased with that love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Oh boy! Next section they get to have some fun! It is a party! Hehe! Anyway, sorry not much happened in this section. I had to show that she got better before they partied! Anyway, you know what I'm going to beg for now if you've been reading these little notes. Please review! PLEEEEAASE???? With sugar on top???  
  
Everyone who thinks Eomer needs a section: Dude! I just noticed that Smeagol AND Gollum each have a section! While that is really funny, it just makes me think Eomer needs one even more! Eomer rally!!! Hehe! We should campaign! I'll design a bumper sticker! Hehe! You guys hand out flyers! Haha, yes, I am insane. And yes, I probably need a life. But at least I'm an insane person with a cause!  
  
Glewen: Thank you so much for wishing me luck this semester! It did better on a test than I thought so your luck must have worked :-) It's so nice to see that other people have read the appendices and appreciate my obsessive hunt for details on Lothiriel and her family! Anyway, thanks for the nice review and the luck that saved my GPA!  
  
Claire: Thanks for the kind words :-) Don't worry, I've got a bit more to go on this story, actually several more chapters, and I haven't even finished writing yet :-) And also Eomer and Lothiriel have taken over my computer at the moment and so I was thinking of writing some more about their life together in Edoras. Haha, if I ever get far enough to a point where I know I'm going to finish I'll post them! Just keep in mind I am currently taking a ton of classes about little kids, so they kind of overload on the cute factor! But sometimes cute is fun, don't you think? 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12  
  
The music swelled and the laughing crowds of people swirled about the dance floor. Lothiriel laughed merrily, her feet moving lightly on the dance floor and her eyes shining. Eomer grinned as she tried to teach him a dance from Dol Amroth. He was not very good at it and kept stepping on her feet. Luckily she was in such a good mood she did not seem to care.  
  
"Step, kick, step, kick, no, that's not right!" She laughed as his feet got tangled and he stumbled. "Oh well. I suppose no one is perfect."  
  
Eomer grinned, "Speak for yourself my Lady. I believe I am a shining example of my people." He bowed low, "You have not tried a dance of the Rohirrim." He pointed out, with a grin.  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "Maybe after another drink, your Highness." The couple made their way from the dance floor to a table where a man was serving drinks of ale. She took a mug and downed it in one seemed to be one gulp.  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow at her, smiling. "Lady?"  
  
"What?" She asked, wiping her mouth, "You think a well-bread Lady of Dol Amroth cannot drink?"  
  
He laughed, "I did not expect to find one who could drink like a man of Rohan." He teased, downing his own drink and laughing as she picked up another.  
  
"These are good. Aren't these good?" She asked.  
  
Eomer laughed, "Yes, I believe you said that about five drinks ago, my Lady." He teased. "I think you have had enough."  
  
Lothiriel shook this off with a wave of her hand as she grabbed a shot glass and downed its contents. "I know when I've had enough. You are not my brothers."  
  
Eomer rolled his eyes, knowing that the lovely Lady Lothiriel would probably have quite the headache tomorrow. "Very well, drink the night away." He said.  
  
She groaned, "Oh don't be cross!" She then grabbed his hand. "Come on! You are not a dancer, but I enjoy your company, let's go somewhere that does not require dancing, shall we?"  
  
Eomer grinned, "Oh definitely." He followed Lothiriel as she led him away from the party and down to the gates of the city. They went down to the shore and she led him to a stairway that went down to the base of the cliff.  
  
"I do not think you will enjoy the climb back up these stairs, my Lady." Eomer teased as they went down. He noted with some amusement that she was having trouble walking straight, and steadied her with his arm on her elbow.  
  
They finally reached the bottom. It was beautiful here. The waves shined with the light of the moon. Eomer had never been that close to the Sea and watched the wave beat upon the sands.  
  
Lothiriel ran towards them, kicking off her shoes and stumbling a bit. Her hair tumbling from its lovely braid as the wind sent it into chaos. She laughed as the water splashed upon her feet and lifted the hem of her skirts out of the water.  
  
Eomer laughed at her behavior and called out to her. "Lothiriel! Are your feet not cold?" He asked.  
  
She laughed, running back to him. "Not at all! I am wonderfully warm!"  
  
Eomer chuckled, "Yes well, that's the ale talking."  
  
Lothiriel grinned, "You may be right." She admitted. She then grinned, "Come! Let us swim!"  
  
"What?" Eomer exclaimed. "Absolutely not! That water must be freezing!"  
  
Lothiriel rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly, if it was freezing it would be ice!" She then began undoing the clasps of her dress.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eomer asked, nervously.  
  
"I can't swim in this dress." She said simply. "Do not worry, I have about five layers of undergarments on under this."  
  
He still did not like this. He could see her curvy figure far to easily and her corset was cut much lower than her dress had been. He swallowed hard. "Lothiriel, no."  
  
She smiled sweetly, "You do not have to swim, Eomer, but I am!" She then ran into the water, diving beneath the waves. "The water is glorious!" She shouted.  
  
Eomer rolled his eyes, "I'll bet!"  
  
Suddenly her expression went from one of joy to terror. She began to kick and thrash in the water. "Eomer! Help!" She shouted.  
  
He ran out into the water, not thinking clearly, intending on saving her. However, when he reached her she was laughing hysterically. "Told you that you would like a swim." She teased.  
  
Eomer glared and splashed at her. She fought back and soon the two of them were in a complete water fight. Lothiriel wrapped her arms around him and dunked him beneath the waves, he pulled her legs out from under her and dunked her beneath as well. She came up sputtering and gasping for breath. Eomer took advantage of this moment and locked her in his strong grip, his arms around her slender waist.  
  
"Give up?" he asked with a teasing look in his eyes.  
  
"Never!" She replied.  
  
"But I have you." He teased, arguing.  
  
She laughed, kissing him as he lifted her up a bit by the waist so that she would better reach his lips. It was the most passionate kiss of Eomer's life and cold water or not Eomer was now having trouble controlling himself, his head told him that he should pull away, that it was improper to be in this position. But every other part of him told him to keep going. He wanted her more than anything in his entire life. His lips moved to her neck and shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes slightly closed. Her chest was rising and falling as her breathing deepened. She looked so beautiful, water dripping from her long braid, shorter pieces lining her face. He kissed her lips again, pulling her closer.  
  
Suddenly she pulled away, and stepped back. A strange look came across her face. "Lothiriel, what is it?" Eomer asked.  
  
Lothiriel turned her head away, and he was about to ask again when her face turned a strange shade of green and she threw up into the water.  
  
Eomer held back a laugh as it washed into the shore. "I told you that you had too much ale." He teased as she stared blankly at the water, looking quite miserable and sick.  
  
Lothiriel put a hand to her mouth and groaned, her knees felt weak and her head was spinning. Luckily, Eomer caught her before she fell into the water again.  
  
"All right Lady Lothiriel, let's get you home." He said kindly. He carried her back to the shore and back towards the city.  
  
Erchirion was pacing the halls of the Tower house. His sister had left the celebrations with Eomer and was not back yet. He was worried, but his father had insisted Erchirion was over-reacting and had gone to bed. Erchirion was about to go looking for them when the door finally opened.  
  
Eomer, dripping wet, came in, carrying Lothiriel in his arms. Lothiriel was dripping wet as well, in only her undergarments, her gown thrown over his arm. She seemed completely out of it and Eomer looked like he had carried her all the way from the Sea. "Am I ever glad to see you." Eomer said to Erchirion.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
Eomer rolled his eyes, "Your sister had a bit too much to drink." He set her down and she collasped against her brother.  
  
"Erchirion! How lovely to see you!" She said distantly.  
  
Erchirion made a face at her breath. "I'll say she had a bit too much."  
  
Eomer smiled, "You probably should not leave her alone." He said.  
  
Erchirion nodded, picking Lothiriel up to carry her to her room. "Thank you Eomer. Thank you for bringing her to me."  
  
Eomer nodded, "No thanks is necessary, had she been my sister I would have wanted the same. Goodnight Erchirion." He said, turning to go to his own room and planning on falling asleep.  
  
Erchirion watched the King go for a moment; once again he was impressed with Eomer's good sense. Maybe he was not such a bad man after all. Erchirion smiled to himself as his sister swung an arm around drunkenly. Maybe he was just what Lothiriel needed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- I hope I didn't offend anyone with the whole drunk scene. I just couldn't resist! I thought it'd be different, and help to make her less Mary-Sueish. Hehe, she got drunk and threw up after he kissed her for crying out loud! Haha, now that's discouraging! Hehe, it tells people NOT to drink because she got sick all over! Hehe, anyway I'm really sorry if you're offended! Feel free to review and tell me how horribly I am for getting her drunk, or if you have a twisted sense of humor like me, feel free to review and tell me I'm not horrible for having a drunken scene. Which means you'll have to review! Hint hint! Wink wink! Nod nod! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
Lothiriel groaned as the sun hit her face that morning. She miserably wished she could get up and push her bed to the other side of her room. Her head hurt something awful and she wanted to roll back over and go to sleep.  
  
"Lotty!" Her nephew, Alphros threw himself at her.  
  
Lothiriel cringed at his loud shouting, but forced herself to smile at the boy. "Good morning." She said softly, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Good afternoon." An amused voice said from the doorway. It was Erchirion, smirking at the unhappy look Lothiriel was wearing. "All right Alphros, thank you for waking your Aunt."  
  
The toddler slid off the bed and ran off with his nurse, babbling about something. Erchirion leaned against the door, smiling. "You had quite the night."  
  
Lothiriel thought for a moment, trying to remember what happened. She remembering drinking, and feeling insulted when Eomer said she'd had enough. "Did I make a fool of myself brother?"  
  
He laughed, "You most certainly did! Luckily I don't think Eomer is holding any grudges." He teased. "In case you don't remember, you went for a swim."  
  
Lothiriel's eyes widened, "But the water is freezing this time of year!"  
  
"The ale kept you warm, dear sister." He laughed. "I'll say this for Eomer, he handle your condition well."  
  
Lothiriel smiled, despite her headache and crossed her arms. "I thought you did not like Eomer." She pointed out.  
  
Erchirion sighed, sitting beside his sister. "I do not like any man who comes within ten feet of you."  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "Yes, I noticed that." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Erchirion, you are my dearest brother, and you always will be, but I cannot be yours forever." She pointed out with a sigh.  
  
He smiled bitterly, "Why not? When you were small you said you would be."  
  
She looked at her brother, "Do you really want that Erchirion? Do you really want your sister to never know love?"  
  
"Yes." He stated. She glared at him and he sighed, "All right, no. When did you grow up Lothiriel?" He asked, teasingly.  
  
She shrugged, "I do not know." She then grinned wickedly. "Before you, obviously." She teased.  
  
He laughed and hit her with a pillow. "Lothiriel, behave yourself." He then looked at her with concern. "How's your head?"  
  
Lothiriel smiled at his concern. "Much better."  
  
He sighed, "You're lucky. The state you were in you should have your head in a chamber pot." He pointed out.  
  
She laughed, "Well, thank goodness I'm a fast healer."  
  
He rolled his eyes and rose. "Anyway, Eomer would like you to meet him later to day if you are feeling well enough."  
  
Lothiriel raised an eyebrow. "First you admit Eomer is a good man, now you are bringing me messages from him. You've gone soft brother!"  
  
He grinned, "Say the word and I'll have the guards throw him out."  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "That's not necessary, yet. Tell him I'll meet him after the noon meal." She said. "Oh! And have someone bring a tray up!"  
  
Erchirion raised an eyebrow, "You're not coming down?"  
  
Lothiriel smiled, "I have to make myself look presentable so I can manage to save some of that dignity I must have lost last night."  
  
Erchirion laughed, "I don't know, it was rather humorous."  
  
"Erchirion!" Lothiriel threw a pillow at him.  
  
Laughing and feeling quite cheerful, Erchirion dodged it and ran from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He laughed, sometimes Lothiriel could be such a fun girl to tease!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Sorry this chapter was short! The next one is much longer! I promise! I just didn't have a place to put this part so it became its own chapter. Anyway, I'm running out of ways to ask for reviews.... um....  
  
R is for the reader feedback it gives me... hey it works!  
  
E is for the extra smiles (even the bad ones would probably make me happy)  
  
V (is a hard letter) is for the virtues of good feedback (ooh! I found one for V!)  
  
I is for the incentive I get to write more after reading them  
  
E is for the entertaining comments you send me  
  
W is for 'we wants more reviews!!!'  
  
Wow, that was hard..... haha and I have way to much spare time on my hands methinks!  
  
So! I've wonderful reviews and I love you all dearly, but I can't reply to all of them anymore.... mainly because I want to hurry up and finish this before I have to work on my case study for school... fun stuff. Anyway! I'm going to respond to as many of you as I remember. If you to talk to me, ask me a question, ask me 'how's the weather in the ville of farms?' feel free to email me! I don't bite.... hard. Just make sure you put a header that doesn't look like it's selling something because I get a lot of junk mail!  
  
An Anonymous reviewer brought some things to my attention. So I thought I'd clarify. First of all, yay anonymous reviewer! Thank you! You brought up just about everything I figured was wrong about the story :-) I doubt myself so bad! But it's nice to see I'm not crazy and someone else sees these things too! Okay! Clarifications!  
  
The brothers are a bit inconsistent with their attitude about Eomer for a reason. They think he's a nice enough guy, they just don't like anyone hitting on their sister. It goes kind of like this.  
  
Erchirion: Hey, you're a pretty cool guy.  
  
Eomer: Well thanks. Hey! You're sister's hot!  
  
Erchirion: DUDE!! THAT'S NOT COOL!  
  
Eomer: Okay, well, let me help you kick some butt in battle.  
  
Erchirion: Hm.... okay..... you're pretty cool.  
  
Eomer: You're sister's hot!  
  
Erchirion: DUDE! STAY AWAY FROM HER!  
  
Eomer: Okay, let me not do a thing to her when she's drunk and bring her back inside for you to deal with.  
  
Erchirion: Eh.... I'll give you points for that.  
  
Eomer: By the way, she's hot!  
  
Erchirion: DUDE!  
  
And so on! And don't worry, Eomer will get in trouble for his hitting on her soon! Hehe!  
  
Isa- Yay! Thank you for coming out and telling me she's not Mary-Sue! I was a bit worried! Of course, she's not an original character, but the only thing I didn't personally make up was her family and her name so.... shrug. It was possible to turn her into Mary-Sue, but I'm glad you think I didn't! YAY!  
  
All reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL!!! YAY!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N- This chapter is why the rating is PG-13... there's a rather adult situation towards the end of the chapter... I'll warn you to stop reading if you freak out about that sort of stuff when we get there, but it was kind of important to the plot... so.... I'll warn you again! Anyway, it's not really that graphic, but I'm worried that someone will freak out about it and be all, 'Tolkien is spinning circles in his grave!' Which he probably is anyway! I mean, think about all the stuff out there! Gimli gets it on with who??? Shudder shudder.... (no offense to anyone who has ever written one of those, but you know what I'm talking about! All those strange yet oh so interesting combinations of characters) Anyway! I'll stop talking now and let you read the story!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
One Week Later  
  
Eomer waited in the stables brushing Firefoot as he watched the door. He had told Lothiriel to meet him here today, for he had something different in mind than their usual walks through the city. Eomer had been in Dol Amroth for almost a month now, and would soon have to return to Edoras. Aragorn had left a week ago, returning to Minas Tirith with his men. Eomer lingered, insisting that the Corsairs might come back. This was a ridiculous excuse, for the battle had left the Corsair forces depleted and crippled. Indeed it seemed doubtful that Gondor would ever be troubled by their attacks again. Eomer knew that he lingered for a reason other than military. He was a man, but he was not blinded to his heart. He knew he lingered for Lothiriel, but it was unfair to his men to stay away from their wives and families so their King could court the Prince's daughter. Therefore, every moment that was not spent in council with Imrahil was spent with Lothiriel. It was a rushed courtship to be sure, but most proper. Eomer respected the Prince and did not want to offend his friend, he smiled to himself wirily, nor did he want her three brothers coming after him.  
  
"Eomer?" Lothiriel entered the stable looking around nervously. She was afraid of horses, he knew of this. Ever since her mother died she had not set foot in the stables.  
  
Eomer came over to her, leading Firefoot. "Good afternoon Lothiriel." He greeted with a smile. "It is such a beautiful day, I thought we could go for a ride."  
  
Lothiriel's eyes widened. "Eomer, I'm-"  
  
"Afraid of horses, yes I know." He looked at her, studying her. "But you used to love to ride. Remember?" He said softly.  
  
Lothiriel sighed, her eyes on Firefoot. "Yes I did. But that was before the accident." She pointed out. "I cannot bring myself to ride again."  
  
"Lothiriel," He said, capturing her eyes with his own. "I will ride with you. I will not let you fall." He stepped closer to her, taking her hand in his own. "It is not fear that hold you back my Lady, it is guilt. I know that look all to well."  
  
Lothiriel looked uncertainly from him to the horse. "And you will not let me fall?" She asked, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Never." He assured her. He then smiled teasingly at her, "Besides, you said you would like to visit Edoras. That journey would take quite some time on foot."  
  
Lothiriel looked back at Firefoot. Memories of the freedom she had felt riding the horse, the thrill, how her spirit used to soar as she flew along the cliffs beside the sea. She nodded, "All right. Just for a little while."  
  
Eomer grinned, "You will not regret it!" He assured her, helping her up onto Firefoot and then swinging up behind her. His arms wrapped around her to hold the reigns, making her feel secure and safe.  
  
They were soon riding out of the city along the cliffs. Lothiriel felt her heart soar as Firefoot gained speed. They rode away from the city until it was a mere dot in the distance. Neither one of them spoke, simply letting the emotions wash over them.  
  
Lothiriel suddenly stiffened, "Eomer. Stop."  
  
With a word Firefoot stopped and Eomer looked at Lothiriel questioningly. "What is it?" He asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
Lothiriel nodded, "Would you mind getting down for awhile and letting me ride on my own?" She asked. "I won't go far, I just..." She trailed off. "I need to do this Eomer." She finished after a pause.  
  
He nodded, "I understand." He dismounted, handing the reins to Lothiriel. "Be careful." He said.  
  
She nodded, urging Firefoot forward. They moved slowly at first, as if she were remembering earlier days. Then finally she gave Firefoot more freedom. Then, as if something in her seemed to set loose, she raced Firefoot along the cliffs. When she turned and began heading back towards him the look on her face was so wonderfully full of joy and happiness Eomer almost laughed out loud. When she reached him she slide gracefully out of the saddle and ran over to him laughing.  
  
Eomer, laughing as well, caught her in his arms and swung her around. "How was that my Lady?" He asked.  
  
Lothiriel smiled up at him. "It was wonderful." She stood on her tiptoes to meet her mouth with his. "Thank you."  
  
Eomer kissed her again, a deep and passionate kiss. The sea seemed to roar in his mind as the kiss deepened. Lothiriel was everything he had ever wanted. She was lovely, strong, intelligent, and she could put up with him, which was an accomplishment indeed. He loved her. He truly, deeply, loved this woman. It did not matter to him that many in his homeland wanted their Queen to be a woman of the Mark, he could not love another after loving Lothiriel.  
  
"Lothiriel." He whispered her name under his breath as he kissed her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, before moving to kiss the soft flesh of her neck.  
  
Lothiriel turned her head to the side, letting his kisses run their course and meeting her lips once more. "And I love you." She whispered, meeting his lips once more. She then leaned her head against his chest, content to just stand there, basking in his warm love and strong presence.  
  
He rested his head on top of hers, wrapping his arms around her, wanting to have her there always. He licked lips, thinking. Why couldn't he? He took a deep breath, searching for words. "Lothiriel, I know I only met you a little over two weeks ago, but I know I have never felt this way about anyone, and I will never feel this way about anyone else." He took another deep breath, suddenly having trouble breathing. "What I am trying to say is I...well... will you have me as your husband?"  
  
Lothiriel stared at him a moment. "My husband?" She repeated slowly. "But I'd have to leave Dol Amroth." She said softly, her eyes turning to the sea.  
  
Eomer closed his eyes, a knot formed in his throat, he could guess at her answer. "Yes, you would have to come to Edoras." He said softly.  
  
Lothiriel saw the hurt in his face and it tore at her heart. She loved Dol Amroth and the sea, and she loved her family. She would never want to leave them, but would she be happy there once Eomer left. Eomer who seemed to know what she was thinking before she did, Eomer whose arms felt so secure around her, the man who she would love nothing more than to wake up in his arms every morning for the rest of their lives. How could she stay in Dol Amroth, knowing that he was gone? She knew her answer. She had to follow her heart.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
Eomer's eyes shot open, "What?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself horsemaster?" She teased, kissing him lightly. "Yes, I will marry you. I will come to Edoras and spend the rest of my days riding with you across the fields of Rohan."  
  
He stared at her wordlessly and then threw his arms around her, swinging her in the air. "Do you mean it Lothiriel? Truly?"  
  
"I would never lie to you Eomer." She answered. "I could never live my days out here, knowing you were just beyond the White Mountains."  
  
He kissed her again, "And I would die from a broken heart, if I had to live the rest of my days without you." They embraced once again and on the cliffs, watched the sunset over the sea. Lothiriel felt a joy in her heart she had never felt before as she sat beside Eomer, in his arms until darkness came.  
  
"We should go back." Eomer said softly.  
  
Lothiriel nodded, and they rode back together, taking their time as they climbed towards the city. Once there, Lothiriel helped Eomer brush Firefoot, smiling as his hand kept intentionally brushing hers, and laughing whenever she intentionally bumped into him.  
  
Eomer then escorted her into the House and up to her chambers. Once there they stood outside the door, saying their goodnights, reluctantly.  
  
Eomer kissed her softly. "I do not wish to leave you." He admitted.  
  
Lothiriel smiled and put her arms around him. She thought a moment, her head resting against his chest. She then looked up at him, her eyes full of passion. "Then don't." She whispered softly.  
  
Eomer looked down at her, surprised at the suggestion. "What?"  
  
"Stay with me tonight." She said again with a seductive smile.  
  
Eomer chewed his lip, he wanted to stay more than anything. "Lothiriel-"  
  
She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "We will be wed soon enough, but I will have to prepare a wedding escort and will arrive in Edoras over a month later than you. I do not want to wait that long." She moved her hand to his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "Let us be together this night."  
  
Eomer kissed her hand and then her lips. "Only if you are sure."  
  
"I am." She said, opening the door and pulling it shut behind her, locking it with a key that she laid on a table in the room.  
  
(A/N- WARNING! Adult situation ahead! In case you haven't figured it out already! Please stop reading if you're going to freak out!)  
  
Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her once again, moving her towards the bed. "I love you." He said again.  
  
She returned his kiss, and wordlessly her hands with to the clasps of his tunic, her hands trembled as she worked at the clasps. She smiled an apologetic smile and Eomer caught her hand with his own, placing it over his heart, which was pounding quickly within his chest. He smiled knowingly, showing her that she was not the only one nervously excited. He kissed her hand and then slid his tunic off the rest of the way, revealing his broad shoulders and muscular form. He then unbounded her beautiful hair, allowing it to fall down past her shoulders in waves.  
  
He kissed her neck from behind, she felt his hands working at the ties of her dress and she closed her eyes for a moment, a wonderful chill of excitement running down her spine as she felt his rough hands meeting the smooth flesh of her back as the dress and undergarments fell away, revealing her bare flesh. Her breath quickened as his hands wrapped around the bare flesh of her belly and she turned to face him stepping back from him, naked and trembling in the moonlight.  
  
Eomer felt his breath leave him and he had to make a physical effort just to remember to breathe. He could not believe that this creature had agreed to be his forever. "You're so beautiful." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her once more, kissing her bare shoulder and lifting her into his arms, laying her on the bed. "I will love you forever." He breathed, kissing her once more, and they lost themselves in the passion of the night. Their first night together, of what they hoped would be the first of many more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- All together now.... "awwww!" Anyway, this was written under the influence of serious chick flick overload. I live on an all-girls hall, therefore movie nights are generally chick flicks. I'm not allowed to pick out movies anymore, since my last choice was Gladiator, and the one before that was Silence of the Lambs! Hehe, fun movies like that! Anyway, too many girly movies can be bad for you! They make you write cute little love scenes and stuff..... some girly movies are good, Sweet Home Alabama surprised me by making go "awwww..." But then again, so did every girl in there! But take them in moderation... too many can be bad for you! Anyway!  
  
Preview for the next chapter:  
  
Eomer gets in BIG trouble!!! Hahaha, poor guy! Hey, a friend dared me to do it! Hehe!  
  
Anyway! I say that a lot, don't I? Anyway again! Thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed! I love you all! Hehe, I'm glad you guys liked the drunk scene! Also don't worry it doesn't end yet! Hehe, I'm still actually writing the end and am having trouble stopping. I can't decide where to stop! It's annoying, I say, I'll write until this point, but then I'm like.... hmmm... let's keep going! I'll probably end up with an entire series with these two. They're just so much fun! Sigh, but when I reach the end there will be a giant: THE END!!!!! And probably followed by an "Or is it?" because I always do that!  
  
The little button to the left: Hey! Press me and review! You know you want to! Everyone does it! And you should ALWAYS give in to peer pressure! Always! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
When Lothiriel opened her eyes she found them met with a pair of familiar warm ones staring into her own. She smiled as Eomer leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
"What a lovely thing to wake up to." He said softly, running a finger down hers spin and wrapping his arms around her again.  
  
She smiled happily, snuggling closer to him. "I suppose you should sneak back to your room before someone notices you are not there."  
  
Eomer nodded, "Yes I should." However, he did not move.  
  
She laughed, "Eomer."  
  
He sighed, "I would much rather lie here with you, are you sure you cannot pause time, my Lady?" He joked, rolling over onto his back.  
  
She smiled, resting her head against his chest. "I would much rather be able to turn back time. I would relive last night again, and again, and again."  
  
Eomer laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Your idea is much better." He then twirled a strand of her hair around his finger absent mindedly, "I will talk to your father today about our marriage. I-"  
  
Suddenly a pounding on the door startled them both. "Lothiriel! Time to get up little sister!" It was Erchirion.  
  
Their eyes widened in surprise. "What should I do?" Eomer hissed, "It is too far to jump!" He said, looking at the window.  
  
"Lothiriel, are you all right?" To make matters worse, her other two brothers had arrived as well.  
  
Lothiriel groaned softly, "Yes I am fine!"  
  
The door handle raddled, "Why did you lock the door?"  
  
"Um..." She thought for an answer, "I slept naked last night!" Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Eomer covered his mouth to keep from laughing and Lothiriel sent him a death glare and pointed at him to put his pants on. Eomer did so, not sure what good it would do him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it was hot!" She said lamely.  
  
The door started to open and Eomer dove under the bed covers in a panic.  
  
"You forget I have a key." Elphir said, followed closely by Erchirion and Amrothos who were looking around suspicious.  
  
Lothiriel ducked under her blanket. "Can I have no privacy?" She glared at her brothers. "Really you three!" She tried to position herself to block the lump under the covers that was Eomer from their view.  
  
However, Erchirion was not listening, he was lifting Eomer's disregarded tunic off the floor. "Lothiriel, who owns this?" His eyes narrowed as he noticed the extra presence in Lothiriel's bed. "And who is that with you?"  
  
Eomer slowly pulled back the covers, his face very red indeed as he saw all three brothers glaring at him. They all looked as if they were going to kill him on the spot.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"Now, do not be angry, it is my fault." Lothiriel tried to calm her brothers, but they were not listening. They were moving menacingly towards Eomer.  
  
Eomer jumped out of the bed, now very thankful he had his pants on and held up a hand, "I-" He did not have a chance to finish one word, Erchirion punched him square in the face.  
  
"Erchirion!" Lothiriel shouted, but they ignored her. All three brothers lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. He rolled to avoid another blow to the head and jumped to his feet, over the bed and dashed out the door, feeling it would be better to deal with them later. Lothiriel would have laughed if not for the looks they were now giving her.  
  
"Well, get out so I can put my clothes on." She snapped.  
  
"Yes, that would be advisable." Imrahil had appeared in the doorway, his jaw clenched in anger. He was going to ask why he had just seen the King of Rohan running down the hall with a bright red face and bloody nose, but at the scene in his daughter's room, that was no longer necessary.  
  
"Father-" Lothiriel started, but was cut off when he held up a hand.  
  
"Explain in my study, after the noon meal to all of us, Lothiriel. I need to think." With that the Prince of Dol Amroth had his sons left the room. Leaving a rather embarrassed and worried Lothiriel, but smiling to herself as she gathered some clothes, she did not regret a moment of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eomer paced his room at Dol Amroth, until it seemed he was wearing a path in the stone floor. His face was sore from where Erchirion had punched him. He could feel the bruises forming and touched it with a groan. That would leave a mark. He had at least, cleaned up his bloody nose a bit. He now however, had no idea what he should do. Eomer knew that he should regret his night with Lothiriel, however, he could not bring himself to do so. He loved her, and their night only deepened his love. However, she was no simple woman, and he was no simple man. He was King of Rohan and she was the daughter of the Prince of Dol Amroth. He should not have giving in to temptation like that, but he was going to marry her. He loved her. However, her brothers and father now must think he took advantage of her, and they would never consent to their marriage.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair distraught and trying to think of his next move and the best way to handle this. Things were much simpler as a soldier. A knock came at the door, and without waiting for an answer, the Prince entered.  
  
Imrahil's face did not have the usual kind look he gave the young King. It looked the face of a Father who needed to have a serious discussion with a man who wronged his daughter.  
  
"Sir-" Eomer began to explain.  
  
"Sit down Eomer." He ordered, sitting at the table. "We must talk."  
  
Eomer did so, his eyes studying the Prince. He was surprised he was not thrown out of the city being chased by the Knights of Dol Amroth until he reached Rohan.  
  
Imrahil looked at the young man thoughtfully. "What are your intentions toward my daughter Eomer?" He asked softly. "You have bedded her, now are you going to leave her?"  
  
Eomer shook his head fiercely, "Never. Sir, I love your daughter. I could never do that to her." He felt a knot forming in his throat and he fought to control his voice. "I wish to marry her, by your leave."  
  
Imrahil met the young man's eyes evenly for a moment. He then rose to look out the window, to gaze at the Sea below. "You wish to marry her." He repeated softly. He then turned back to Eomer, "I have had much love for you Eomer, son of Eomund. I thought you had more strength then to disgrace a woman before she is married. I let you into my home, embraced you as a friend and son, trusted you with my daughter, and you did this."  
  
Eomer was suddenly angry, his face reddened. "It was no disgrace, sir!" He took a deep breath. "I love her. She has agreed to be my wife, there is no disgrace when the love two people share is pure. I would never harm you daughter, I would rather die."  
  
Imrahil was surprised by the passion behind the King's words and nodded, slowly. "I see." He stood. "I will have to think on whether I will give you my blessing, Eomer. Lothiriel is dear to me, and I had hoped she would stay closer to home." He then gave the young King a small, knowing smile, "That is quite a shiner you have there, perhaps you should see a healer?"  
  
Eomer put a hand to his blackened eye, "My pride is wounded more than myself, sir. And I must admit I am thankful that you did not send me from the city."  
  
Imrahil turned his head to the side, regarding the King. "My daughter loves you Eomer. That much is plain. Come to my study after the noon meal. I must consider whether I would see my daughter wed a man with such little self- control." With those words he left the young King with a burning face and wounded pride. He could only wait for his judgment to come.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Aw! Eomer's in trouble! Eomer's in trouble! Haha! I know, it was painfully stereotypical having the brothers walk in on them, but I totally couldn't help myself! Becca and I were joking about how funny that would be, so I did it! Haha! I hope it wasn't too predictable and cute. Although now our dear King is in a bit of a tight spot. Hehe :-)  
  
Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers! Keep them coming! Also, the next chapter will be up soon. I'm just having trouble breaking them into chapters. There's no good stopping points! So you'll either get a few long chapters or a lot of little ones! Tell me which you prefer! Until next time, happy reading!  
  
Review my stories and you'll have good luck for the next ten years..... hey it could happen! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N- This chapter is longer than the others I think... so if you have to go to the rest room go now! You have been warned :-P  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Lothiriel hesitated at her the door to her father's study. She had intended on going to him and telling him that she intended on marry Eomer no matter what he said, however, she lacked the words and the courage to do so. She sighed, wishing she had not gotten so caught up in the moment last night, but with a small smile she had to admit she regretted getting caught more than anything else. She had caused quite the scandal. Already rumors were flying around the servants about Eomer's dash from her room that morning. It seemed people had nothing better to do than to gossip now that food was coming back into the city and the people felt safe once more.  
  
"I cannot believe you are even considering this!" An angry voice from within the study shouted. It was Erchirion. Lothiriel pressed her ear against the door, hoping to hear more. She leaned against the door, opening it just a crack, slowly, so they would not notice she was there. She had often done this as a child, listening to her father's councils, and her brothers' lessons. She was now thankful for this skill for she badly wanted to hear what was being said.  
  
From where she was standing she could see her father hold up a hand to calm his sons. The three of her brothers were all standing with their backs to the door. She could tell by the way they were standing they were agitated and annoyed.  
  
"Erchirion, I did not say I was agreeing. I said I was going to consider his proposal." Imrahil sighed. "Although I am at a loss as to what I should do."  
  
"Eomer should be banished from Dol Amroth! After what he did to Lothiriel, he should be sitting in the dungeon." Erchirion exclaimed, clinching his fists as if he would very much like to throw Eomer out personally.  
  
Amrothos, the voice of reason, looked over at his brother, "I think that may be a bit extreme, however, I do not think you should let Lothiriel wed Eomer."  
  
Imrahil regarded his youngest son, "And why is that?"  
  
He paused, as if trying to put his finger on a logical reason. "Well, they moved much to fast Father!" He said. "They have only known one another for a month, and they claim to be in love?"  
  
"That's right." Elphir piped up. "They could simply be caught up in the moment."  
  
Imrahil sighed, sitting down and rubbing his eyes, as if he had a headache. "I know. Lothiriel cannot marry Eomer, especially after what happened last night. I do not look forward to telling her though."  
  
"It is for her own good." Amrothos said softly.  
  
Erchirion nodded, curtly, "Yes. It is best she stay as far away from that man as possible."  
  
Lothiriel, standing at the door, was outraged. Anger clouded her judgment and she was no longer at a loss for words. Instead she stormed into the room, furious. "How dare you!" She said angrily, her eyes burning with rage.  
  
They all jumped and turned to the door to see her, surprised, having no idea that she had been listening. "Lothiriel!"  
  
"Do I not have a say in any of this?" Lothiriel asked. "Is my heart only allowed to follow those you wish it to?" She asked.  
  
"Lothiriel, are you sure you are in love with this man?" Imrahil asked. "It all happened so quickly!"  
  
Lothiriel paused, not wanting to be cruel, but had to tell the truth. "How can I be? How did you know you loved mother? Or you Elphir, you married your wife after only two months of courting. Were you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Elphir defended himself, furious that she brought up his dead wife. "I knew I loved her, I could feel it."  
  
Tears laced her eyes, "Then why do you not believe what I feel?" She asked.  
  
They all stared at her, dumbfounded. At that moment they did not see the Lothiriel they had always known, in the place of a little girl, they saw a woman. A woman who knew what she wanted, who loved a man with all her heart, and was afraid of losing him.  
  
Lothiriel took a deep, shuddering breath, calming herself, "I love him." She said simply. "And I will always love him. Please remember, that last night was my choice as well, and if you condemn him for it, then you must punish me as well. More harshly in fact, for he would not have stayed in my chamber last night had I not requested it of him." She said calmly, ignoring the four jaws dropping at her words. She looked at her father, pleadingly, "And I beg you to reconsider Father. For I feel without Eomer, my heart will shatter." She then turned and swept out of the room gracefully. She had said her piece, now it was up to him now.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Imrahil paced his study wishing for a time when his biggest problem with Lothiriel was a scrapped knee or ripped dress. It seemed like only yesterday she would run into his study, braids flying, demanded attention. It was hard to see that she was grown up. Now she wanted to leave his home for the love of a man she had met a month ago. It was not just the speed of their courtship that bothered Imrahil, it was the fact that Rohan was so far away. He had always his daughter living in Dol Amroth until he passed beyond. He could not imagine the effect her leaving would have on his household. Elphir relied on her to take care of his son, Erchirion needed her support, and he needed her to be the lady of the house. She could not leave! She had a duty.  
  
Imrahil stopped his train of thought suddenly. He never realized how unfair he was being to Lothiriel. She had a right to her own life. Lothiriel had never asked to take care of the family, she just did it, uncomplaining, as was expected. They had all grown so used to having her there they never assumed she may want more. Now that she did want to start leading her own life it shocked them all, especially his sons, who had developed quite a dislike to Eomer, even though before Eomer met Lothiriel Erchirion had been quite fond of the King of the Mark.  
  
But things were moving so fast between them! He did not want to send his only daughter to Rohan for her to discover she did not truly love Eomer, and stranded in a land she hated. His thoughts turned to his sister's marriage to Denethor, she had died in that foreign city. He did not want that to happen to Lothiriel.  
  
However, he had to admit that the King of Rohan would be a fine match for his daughter. Eomer was a good man, and under better circumstances he would love to have him as a member of his family. However, now that the chance came, Imrahil hesitated, unsure of what he should do.  
  
The door opened and his daughter came in, followed by her brothers. It was time for his decision. However, Prince Imrahil was nowhere near one. He sighed, wondering what his wife would have done if she were here, and indicated for them to all sit down at the table.  
  
Eomer entered, looking a bit intimidated. It would have been an amusing expression to see on the face of the strong King of Rohan if the situation were not so serious. Lothiriel looked up when he entered and their eyes met, as if speaking without saying a word.  
  
Imrahil watched the exchange with interest, and suppressed a smile when a stern looking Erchirion rose and glared pointedly at a seat as far from Lothiriel as possible for the young King to sit in. Eomer sat, but his eyes stayed on Lothiriel the whole time.  
  
Imrahil cleared his throat and stood. The room was a quiet as a tomb. Eomer exchanged a quick look with Lothiriel and then the couple nervously waited for Imrahil to speak. He paused, unsure of what he wanted to say. Finally, he spoke softly.  
  
"If you two are truly in love then nothing can keep you apart." He sighed, wearily.  
  
"WHAT??" Erchirion growled angrily. "Father?"  
  
Lothiriel breathed a sigh of relief, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you Father." She said.  
  
He held up a hand, "Do not thank me yet daughter. There are some conditions that I respectfully request you two follow."  
  
Lothiriel stopped in her joy and looked at her father suspiciously.  
  
Eomer cleared his throat and gave Lothiriel a look that meant do not blow this! He met the eyes of the Prince calmly. "I will follow whatever terms you request, my Lord." He said.  
  
Imrahil nodded, he understood that the young King was trying to prove his worth to his lover's father. It was not enough to have permission to marry his daughter, he wanted a blessing as well. "You two moved your new found love terribly fast. I request that you wait a year until you are wed."  
  
"A year? But Father, Eomer has to return to Edoras." Lothiriel said.  
  
"Yes, well, if you truly love him, your love will not die." Imrahil pointed out. "This serves another purpose as well, you will need to time to prepare to leave Dol Amroth, Lothiriel." He smiled at his daughter. "I know you do not wish it, but it is better to wait." He said placing a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
Lothiriel sighed and exchanged a look with Eomer, "Very well father. I will do as you bid." She gave him a small smile, "Thank you."  
  
Her brothers however were less than happy. Erchirion shot up from his seat as if he sat on a pin. "Father, how can you allow this? After what he did to her!"  
  
Imrahil sighed, "I have my reasons Erchirion." He answered. "I can forgive them for giving into temptation. It would be hypocritical of me otherwise."  
  
"How so?" Erchirion demanded, firing death glares at the King of Rohan.  
  
Imrahil flushed a bit and gave his sons a small smile. "Because I am ashamed to admit I found myself in the same situation with your mother."  
  
Lothiriel's mouth fell open in surprise and her eyes widened in surprised amusement. Erchirion's hands fell uselessly to his side as he let out a small "Oh." and sat down. Her other brothers had equal looks of surprise on their faces and exchanged looks.  
  
Imrahil just smiled at the reaction of his children. "Now you see why I cannot keep them apart, or judge them for their actions." He told his sons. "Now my sons, leave so I may discuss matters with your sister and her future husband."  
  
The three brothers slowly got up and left the room, silently, still in shock over their father's revelation. Amrothos indeed was still uncomprehending as he looked at his older brothers asking, "Father and Mother did what?"  
  
Imrahil turned to Eomer and Lothiriel, who looked relieved. "As long as you remain in Dol Amroth, Eomer, I expect you to court my daughter with the proper company of a chaperone present. Is that understood?"  
  
Eomer nodded, "Yes sir." He answered politely.  
  
"Lothiriel?"  
  
"Of course, Father." She answered, giving him a smile.  
  
Imrahil smiled, and kissed his daughter's forehead, "The year will go quickly daughter. Do not let your heart be troubled." He turned to Eomer, "I except messengers from Rohan will find an easy path here."  
  
Eomer nodded, "As many as I can send will come." He said, more to Lothiriel than to her father.  
  
Imrahil nodded, with a smile he took his daughter's hand and placed it in Eomer's. "Well, I have given permission for a wedding in a year. Should your heart still bid it, I shall give you the most precious of gifts a Father can give, Eomer, Eomund's son." He looked at his daughter, "And should the Lady bid it. For her heart is her own to give to whomever she wills."  
  
Lothiriel smiled, and her eyes met Eomer's. They stood together for a moment, dreaming of the day a year later when they would wed. Imrahil watched his daughter and Eomer and smiled to himself, he had made the right choice. He saw that now, beyond doubt, and was glad for his daughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
One Week Later  
  
Lothiriel stood sadly beside Eomer, watching him pack his horse for the journey back to Rohan. When he finished he turned to her, glancing at her brothers, who were watching with great suspicion as he embraced her.  
  
"I do not wish you to leave." She said softly.  
  
Eomer nodded, leaning his head against her own. "The year will pass quickly. You will see." He said, tightening his embrace around her. "Soon you and I will be riding through Rohan together."  
  
Lothiriel smiled, "It will fill my dreams with joy." She replied.  
  
A throat cleared behind them and the couple got the message and stepped apart. Lothiriel turned angrily to her brothers, "Don't you have something else to do?" She then rolled her eyes and turned back to her future husband. "They are my constant shadow, are they not?" She said with annoyance.  
  
Eomer laughed, "They only want to protect you." He then lowered his voice, "You know what a beast I am." He teased.  
  
She grinned, "yes, I know." She laughed, throwing her arms around him once more. "This will be the longest year of my life."  
  
Eomer nodded, "Mine as well, but we must wait." He stepped, back, taking in every detail of her to carry with him throughout the year.  
  
Lothiriel took his hand, looking into his eyes. "Watch the sunset and think of me, and I shall do the same." She then smiled, "A silly romantic notion, I know, but humor me!" She teased.  
  
Eomer smiled, "As you wish, my Lady."  
  
"Your Highness? We are ready to depart." A Rider came over, looking uncomfortable at interrupting the King.  
  
Eomer nodded, "Very well." He then turned back to Lothiriel. "This goodbye is bitter, and I do not know how to say it."  
  
Lothiriel nodded, tears lacing her eyes, "Then just go. For goodbye is much too final. I shall see you in a year, and I shall think of you every moment until then."  
  
Eomer gently put a hand to her cheek, "I as shall think of you as well, my Lady." Then, not caring that her brothers watched, he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he gave her a small smile and swung up onto Firefoot. His eyes remained locked with Lothiriel's for a moment, saying all that they needed to. Then, finally, he rode to the head of his Riders, and left the city of Dol Amroth, not daring to look back, for fear of being unable to leave.  
  
Lothiriel stood and watched until the clamber of hoofs long stopped echoing in the streets of the city, and until the dust had long since settled on the road outside. Her eyes forever toward the White Mountains, where across lay Rohan, her future home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- So sorry about the bit with Imrahil and his wife, but I needed something to shut the brothers up! Hehe, and well, I would imagine that what he said would work pretty fast! After all, who wants to hear their father say something like that?? Hehe! And no, this is not the end. I was going to make this the end, but I kept going. Was that longer than the other chapters? It seemed like it to me! I don't know, I'm having a hard time dividing this into chapters. See, I write it all at once, and then I divide it up, so if the chapter divides make no sense you have my apologies! This one's not as much a cliffhanger so I won't feel as bad if I don't update for a while. I'm still writing it and I'm afraid I don't know when I'll finish! I need to finish soon because I have several ideas swimming around for my next project but I'm afraid to start another one before I finish this one! Anyway! Also don't worry, the year will go by fast because I'm running low on ideas on how to pass the time! Hehe, poor kids! They had to slow things down... hehehehe.  
  
All your reviews are so nice :-) Hehe! I really enjoy reading them! Keep them coming! We likes reviews! Yes precious! Hehe! Okay, sorry Gollum attacked the keyboard. Next time I'll fight him off with a stick.  
  
Ankie: WHERE DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT SILVAN ELVES????? Sorry for the out burst! Hehe! Thanks for the review! When I was researching for this story and deciding about the hair color thing I looked EVERYWHERE for stuff about Silvan elves! And all I found out was that they were woodelves, like the ones in Mirkwood. So I assumed they were blonde! And since Imrahil and gang were descended from what's her name, that elf that went with Nimrodel.... what's her name! Gosh, I forgot! Anyway, Nimrodel was Silvan, and I assumed blonde. You found differently??? REALLY??? Hehe! I'm excited someone found something! Let me know, because I want to see!!!!!! It's probably right under my nose, I'm just blind and didn't find it..... I sometimes forget details. It happens. I think there's radiation in the dining hall food that actually makes me stupider! Anyway, let me know!  
  
MarieMJS: I know I already talked to you, but your review was so nice! Thank you again for reading :-) Hope you got your work done and everything went well! Have a great day :-)  
  
Everlong: LOL! "Will Lothiriel's brothers skewer Eomer and rejoice in it?" Hehe, now there's an idea! Poor Eomer just didn't move fast enough did he? Thanks for the review!  
  
Isa: Hehe, yeah I almost had Eomer jump out the window actually, but then I figured getting punched would be much more fun! For me anyway, hehe! Although falling out of the window and hurting himself that way would be fun too. Hehe! Fall into the dung heap or something! Hehe, oh well! Thanks for the lovely kind review!  
  
And now, time for some shameless begging for reviews!  
  
PLLLEEEAASSEE WILL YOU REVIEW?????? PLEASE???? PRETTY PLEASE??? WITH A CHERRY ON TOP???? Wait, I hate cherries (unless they're fresh off the cherry tree, those are good) so um...... SUGAR ON TOP??? Wait, sugar makes me hyper. Um......... banana on top? Um..... I'm trying to be creative here, but my other story I updated got the good begging with a poem! Go read that one to see some good begging! Haha! Anyway, reviews will make me smile and do a review dance! Which amuses my roommate, and if she's happy then everyone's happy. So do yourself a favor and review! Please? Come on, what will it hurt? Well, it could somehow make your eyes shrivel up in your head and fall out, but that only happens to people who um..... eat radio- active ice cream from the dining -hall! Yes, they have neon colored ice cream that glows. It's scary. Anyway! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Well, this is it." Imrahil said, looking over at his daughter from his mount. "Rohan." The vast green fields swept into hills after the group's passage through the White Mountains. The grass swayed, leaving a sweet scent upon the air.  
  
Erchirion sighed, glancing unhappily at his sister, "A wild country sister, would it not be better to turn back now?"  
  
Lothiriel gave her brother an amused look, "You say that every mile of the journey!" She accused with a smile. "And besides." She looked out over the rolling hills, covered in grass, swaying in the breeze. "I think it is wonderful." She then urged her horse forward, followed by her Father who gave Erchirion a scolding look.  
  
Erchirion rolled his eyes, and followed suit. "You better like it, Lothiriel!" He called to his sister, hurrying to catch up. Lothiriel had been riding almost everyday for the past year, and had taken to it well. "But remember, just say the word and-"  
  
"And you'll come as fast as you can to escort me back to Dol Amroth." Lothiriel rolled her eyes. "And so you have told me everyday since we set out! Really, Erchirion! I am beginning to think I should have brought Elphir or Amrothos instead!"  
  
Lothiriel's escort was composed of her Father, Erchirion, and a handle of Knights. Her other brothers were needed to run the city. It had been a difficult goodbye to be sure. The hardest part was explaining to her dear nephew that she was going away. The little boy had cried terribly when she left. She had promised to send messengers often, and to visit. Elphir and Amrothos were both trying to put a strong face on, but she could tell they would miss her terribly, and she them. Then she thought of her new life with Eomer and felt a bit better. She shifted excitedly in her saddle at the thought of seeing him again. Lothiriel then looked at Erchirion and gave him a smile. She had chosen Erchirion to ride to Edoras with her because he was always her closest brother, and she doubted he would stay behind even if she had asked it.  
  
"Please cheer up brother." She asked. "I hate to spend these hours with you when you are behaving like a child."  
  
Erchirion sighed, watching his sister. Soon he would lose her for they were fast approaching Edoras. A smile crept across his face, but not yet. "A child am I?" He asked. "Well then, I suppose you'll have to catch me!" He urged his horse into a run, bolting ahead of Lothiriel.  
  
"Oh you are such a child!" She laughed, pushing her own horse to catch up with him. Lothiriel soon passed her brother, using her lighter weight to her advantage and outlasting him by a long shot. Her eyes sparkled as they raced across the fields  
  
Imrahil watched his children with a smile, he then turned to one of his close advisors, "And she is getting married?" He joked, watching as she passed her brother, laughing at him as her hair flew wildly behind her.  
  
Lothiriel then slowed to a stop, realizing she was far ahead of the rest of the group. "That will show him." She said, giving her horse an appreciative pat and dismounted to stretch her legs a bit, her horse took this opportunity to munch on the tall grass that grew in the field.  
  
Erchirion soon caught up to his sister, a grin on his face. "Well dear sister, you already ride like a Rohirrim." He teased, dismounting as well.  
  
Lothiriel grinned, "Good. Although it would not take a person from Rohan to beat you, dearest brother."  
  
Erchirion made a face and was about to comment back when something in the distance caught his eye. Lothiriel noticed too, and watched as a group of Riders approached, the green banner of Rohan flew in the wind, making the white horse seem to dance in the sunlight.  
  
Erchirion turned to his sister, "Your new husband approaches, sister."  
  
She grinned, her eyes shinning as they drew near. She could see Eomer riding at the front and resisted the urge to ride towards them. Instead, she waited, quickly running a hand through her hair and bringing some order to her riding dress.  
  
Erchirion rolled his eyes, "You look fine sister."  
  
Lothiriel glared at him, "You are my brother, you are supposed to say that!"  
  
Erchirion grinned, but did not reply. The Riders finally reached them and came to a stop in front of them.  
  
Eomer smiled broadly at the sight of Lothiriel and Erchirion. "Hail Lothiriel and Erchirion of Dol Amroth, welcome to Rohan." He said simply.  
  
Erchirion nodded, he was under orders from his father to be polite, his father had threatened that if Erchirion misbehaved he would be sent back home. Erchirion agreed to behave, but only if Eomer did as well, causing Lothiriel to get rather annoyed at her brother and spent a day not speaking to him rather childishly.  
  
Eomer dismounted and quickly crossed the distance between himself and Lothiriel. "How fares my Lady?" He asked softly, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
Lothiriel took a deep breath, "My heart flies with joy at seeing you, my Lord." She managed to say before throwing her arms around him in an embrace.  
  
Eomer smiled, holding her a moment, then stepped back, kissing her hand. "The year has been good to you my Lady."  
  
"And to you, Eomer King, though the days were far too long." She replied.  
  
Erchirion watched the exchange, and could not help but smile. His sister really did seem happy to see the young King.  
  
Imrahil and the rest of the escort soon came riding over the hill. Imrahil smiled and dismounted to greet his son-in-law with a clasp on the back. "Hail to the King of the Mark." He greeted.  
  
Eomer smiled, greeting the Prince warmly. "And to the Prince of Dol Amroth. I thank you for escorting the finest treasure of your city to my lands."  
  
Erchirion laughed, "That treasure would not have otherwise." He commented.  
  
Lothiriel gave her brother an appreciative smile, for she was glad he was being agreeable, and not chasing Eomer through Rohan.  
  
Imrahil smiled as well, "Yes, she can be awfully stubborn, I do hope you know what you are getting into, Eomer."  
  
Eomer laughed, "Yes, well, I look forward to the challenge."  
  
Lothiriel rolled her eyes, "I suggest you both take a look at what I grew up with!"  
  
The three men laughed, and Eomer stepped forward, kissing her hand again. "Forgive me, my Lady." He said with a grin. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Now, Edoras awaits your arrival with great anticipation. Come!"  
  
Eomer rode with Lothiriel, Erchirion, and Imrahil at the front of the escort. He told them of the guests that had come for their wedding. His sister, Eowyn, had arrived two days ago with her husband and Lothiriel's cousin, Faramir. King Elessar had even come with his wife, Arwen. It would be quite the ceremony tomorrow. He teased Lothiriel, requesting that she stay away from the ale. Erchirion laughed at this, commenting that it would liven things up a bit, causing Lothiriel to give her brother and appreciative smack on the head.  
  
When they came into view of Edoras Eomer turned to Lothiriel as they paused a moment, looing at the city on the hill, before the glistening White Mountains.  
  
"It is not as grand as the city of Dol Amroth." He said softly.  
  
Lothiriel looked at him and then at the city, set against the sparkling clean mountains. "It is wonderful Eomer. It is home." She said softly with a smile, holding out a hand to him  
  
He turned to her, and took her hand, a smile spreading across his lips. "And it waits the arrival of its future Queen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was the night before the wedding, and it seemed no one could rest. Eomer paced the now empty Hall at Meduseld, watching the flames in the fireplace slowly die to glowing embers. He knew he should rest, he knew tomorrow was a big day, but Eomer could find no rest. He considered the embers a moment, sitting in a chair before the fire, deep in thought, when light footsteps fell behind him.  
  
"You should be sleeping brother." His sister, Eowyn scolded lightly. "It will not do to have the King yawning when presented with his bride."  
  
Eomer turned and looked up at his sister, smiling. "Should you not be resting as well, sister?" He asked lightly. "Will your husband not notice your absence?"  
  
Eowyn nodded, sitting next to her brother. "I told Faramir that I suspect you needed company. Was I not correct brother?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Eomer smiled, "You were correct. I can find no rest, although I know I will need it." He sighed, gazing into the fire.  
  
Eowyn nodded, understand. "You anxious dear brother. I doubt your bride is finding any rest tonight either."  
  
"Nor her brother." He said with a grin. "Was I ever as protective as Erchirion is?" Eomer asked his sister.  
  
Eowyn rolled her eyes, "No, you were worse." She teased. "I seem to remember Faramir confessing that he was ill at ease when you two had a lovely talk before our wedding. And I remember you also told me to send word that I was unhappy and you would send the entire strength of Rohan to 'rescue' me."  
  
Eomer laughed lightly. "Well, I was only looking out for you, Eowyn. What are brothers for?" They fell silent a moment as Eomer was lost in thought. Finally he looked at his sister. "You have met Lothiriel now. What do you think of her?"  
  
"I enjoyed her company." Eowyn answered honestly. "In my opinion, she's the only woman I have met who will be able to put up with you." She teased.  
  
Eomer gave his sister a teasing glare. "Yes well, she is something."  
  
His sister smiled fondly at her brother, "You love her dearly, I could tell the moment you arrived with her." She stood, kissing her brother's forehead. "I am pleased you found such happiness, brother. Now, you should go to sleep."  
  
Eomer smiled up at his sister, "Always commanding, aren't we Eowyn?"  
  
She grinned, "I would never presume to tell the King of Rohan how to manage his affairs." She said, innocently.  
  
"Oh yes you would!" Eomer laughed heartily. He stood, "Thank you Eowyn, I needed that." He said.  
  
She grinned, "You may have found a wife Eomer, but I will always be your sister." She kissed him on the forehead again. "Goodnight dear brother. I will see you in the morning." She said, leaving Eomer to wander the Golden Hall, until he finally went to sleep, and had pleasant dreams until the morning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere in the Golden Hall, Lothiriel was also having a restless night. She sat the room she was staying in tonight, reading by the fire, desperately trying to keep all those little worried thoughts from creeping into her mind. Outside she could hear the wind howling. Edoras was so different from Dol Amroth, it seemed younger somehow, but still strong. The Golden Hall at Meduseld seemed to shine in the sun when she arrived, and everywhere ornate horses presented themselves. It was all so new and exciting, and she knew she would be happy here, yet something in her heart wanted to cling to the past.  
  
A soft knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, and she placed the book on her lap, turning to the door. "Come in." She called, curious to see who would be coming to see her at this hour.  
  
Erchirion entered, closing the door behind him. "Good evening sister." He greeted, "I have come to see that you are resting at ease."  
  
Lothiriel raised an eyebrow, "You come to make sure Eomer is not here, and you know it dearest brother!" She teased with a laugh. "But I am glad for your company, please sit for a time." She invited.  
  
Erchirion smiled, sitting by his sister. "Well, yes I suppose I was. Is there wrong in it?" He asked.  
  
Lothiriel rolled her eyes, "I have a feeling you will be most anxious tomorrow."  
  
"And I have a feeling you will be as well." He pointed out. "Why are you not at rest, sister? Tomorrow promises to be a long day, you should sleep."  
  
Lothiriel sighed, "I cannot put my mind at rest. So much is happening Erchirion, I cannot help but feeling a bit overwhelmed." She sighed, watching the flames dance before her. "But then I see Eomer, and I somehow, I feel..." She trailed off, at loss for words. "I cannot describe it, but I know I will be happy here. Even though I think there will be times when I will miss the waves of Dol Amroth." She looked at her brother. "Does that make sense?"  
  
Erchirion smiled, "Perfectly. Dol Amroth is all you have ever known, and now you are setting out on a new journey." He put an arm around his sister to comfort her. "I know you will be happy here, Lothiriel, although I will miss you terribly." He smiled sadly, "I will admit you have found a good man to replace me."  
  
"Oh Erchirion." She said softly, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "It feels me with joy to hear you say that. But he will never replace you." She returned her brother's embrace. "Eomer shall be my husband, and I love him dearly. But you will always be my brother, and no man could replace you."  
  
Erchirion smiled, "You have grown up sister, and are a fine woman. Eomer is lucky to have found you." He sighed, "And I feel I owe you an apology. I have been unfair and terribly spoiled throughout your courtship."  
  
"You have only been doing what you have always done, Erchirion. Protect me." She laughed softly, "Although you were a little over zealous at times!"  
  
He laughed, "With a sister like you, no wonder!" He then became serious once more. "I have something for you, a wedding gift I suppose."  
  
Lothiriel raised an eyebrow, curiously. "What is it?"  
  
Erchirion wordlessly handed Lothiriel a small, glass flask. In it was sparkling water with some small stones glistening in the base. "A bit of home to keep with you. For when you miss the sea."  
  
Lothiriel stared wordlessly at her brother for a moment, then smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Erchirion, I shall treasure it always." She hugged him close, "Thank you!" She said happily.  
  
Erchirion smiled, "Now dear sister, I suggest you rest. It will not do for the bride to have exhausted circles under her eyes." He stood, and then turned to leave. He paused at the door, turning back to his sister, a teasing gleam in his eye. "One more thing."  
  
"What is it brother?" She asked.  
  
"I suggest you take Eomer's advice and stay away from the ale. It will not do to have the Queen of Rohan become ill on her husband during their wedding night." He teased, grinning mischievously. "Although it would teach him a lesson or two."  
  
Lothiriel's mouth dropped in surprise and annoyance. "Erchirion!" She shouted, throwing a near-by pillow at him before running towards him to teach him a lesson.  
  
Laughing, Erchirion ducked the pillow and darted from the room before she had the chance to retaliate.  
  
Smiling to herself Lothiriel chose not to chase her brother, and went to bed. She was glad she had spoken to her brother, and felt much better. Her eyes turned to the flask he had given her, Rohan was now her home, but Dol Amroth would always be thought of fondly in her memories.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Yeah, so I'm losing my momentum with this story... sigh. So in other words, in my opinion it's not as good anymore.... sigh. Oh well, such is life! It's just sad that it started out so easy to write and flowed so well and then about the time I had them get their freak on I dropped the ball (ooh.... bad choice of words there!). Anyway, sorry about it took me awhile to post this (although it really wasn't that long!)! I went home and while I was planning on posting from there, I was surprised with a NEW car!!! Okay, well not exactly new, it's a '99 Cavalier, but it's new to me! Especially compared to the '86 station wagon I'd been driving! Needless to say I was excited! And I spent the weekend driving around getting the hang of the manual transmission, which is really actually very fun to drive! I also had to go see Two Towers again for inspiration (and to haha drool over Eomer and Legolas, much to the amusement of my friend, who is a guy and does not understand my attraction to fictional characters, but hey, I'm not blind, they're hot!). Anyway, next scene is the wedding scene, and I promise I won't make you wait long... I'm still at a loss on where to end this. I'm thinking one more chapter and then an epilogue... what do you think?  
  
Many thanks to all those awesome people who clicked on that nice little button and reviewed!  
  
Rabid cow- Hehe, I still love your name! Anyway, thanks for the review! Sorry about my interrupting them getting some their. I was just covering my butt. I went to high school with people who freaked out every single time a book in english class mentioned sex and had their parents up at school demanding book burnings. It really got on my nerves! So I had visions of emails reading the follow, and I hope this doesn't offend anyone, because I seem to do that a lot these days when I get going about certain things, anyway, if you're easily offended (which somehow I don't think you are because you didn't want the warning because you're cool and realize that it's just a freakin' story) you may not want to read this, oh wait, haha I'm warning in the middle of my action again! Hehe just making sure! Anyway, emails that would go like this: "How dare you talk about sex before marriage! Blah blah blah! Your story is the reason why the Internet should be banned or only used to spread the good Word and you're going to HELL!!!!! And you've doomed Eomer and Lothiriel to eternal damnation as well!" So needless to say I felt the need to double ensure I was covered! Personally I don't think it was necessary either, I mean, it's not like I rated it G or something! Sigh, but you never know! I mean, people are really stupid about stuff! Also, I actually originally had Lothiriel get pregnant! Hehe! But then I decided that I shouldn't do that for some reason... I forget why but I didn't like the scene I wrote or something so I changed it! Actually I think it was because after she told Eomer for one thing he freaked out a bit (haha as if he didn't KNOW that was were babies came from! Silly Eomer!) and then the brothers beat him up again and I thought it was too repetitious. Also I've been studying fetal development in two different classes, and had to watch a rather graphic tape with a woman giving birth and I think that turned me off from the whole Lothiriel getting pregnant idea (and pregnancy in general! That movie is the best birth control EVER)! And I originally had in that scene where Imrahil talks to Eomer alone that he demanded Eomer marry Lothiriel. But then I thought, wait, he ALREADY wants to marry her! So it'd be like:  
  
Imrahil: YOU HAVE TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER!  
  
Eomer: Okay, sure! Great! When can I marry her?  
  
Imrahil: YOU HAVE DISGRACED HER HONOR AND YOU WILL MARRY HER OR WE WILL DECLARE WAR- oh wait, you do want to marry her! Um.... okay great!  
  
And where's the fun character torture in that? Hehe, my main goal in life is to make them suffer as LONG as possible! It's my main goal in life! Right next to you know, passing my classes and stuff. Haha so obviously I go through several ideas and write out several scenes before I settle on one, but it's nice to see that people are picking up on some of the trains of thoughts I go on! Anyway thanks for the review! Wow, you got the longest response ever! Gold star for you!  
  
MarieMJS: Hehe, in other words Imrahil made them suffer! Go him! Haha, anyway as you can see they made it! Yay! I'm glad you got your work done! I'm stuck in the snow here so my classes have been canceled! Haha a lot of people are stranded in various places. Works for me though! I don't have class! Yay! Thanks for the review :-)  
  
Everlong: Oh trust me, you'll get a wedding! Hehe! Although I hope the way I wrote it is okay! I can honestly say I have no idea what a Rohirrim wedding would be like! So I improvised! I hope it's okay! Also, you need to update your story! I updated mine! It's only fair :-) Hehe! You can't leave me hanging like that! It's not nice!  
  
Kezya: Yeah, it's sweeter than I usually write (haha of course my only other story I have posted is another romance, but those are the only two I've written out of all the junk I have on my computer!) I swear it's the dorm! It's made me soft! Anyway, thanks for the review and the kind words :- ) Sorry I took so long to update! But I had a nice car to drive! Yay car!!! Hehe, sorry, still excited about my car!  
  
Shel Bel1983: Wow, your review was very complimentary! Hehe, I was positively blushing when I read that! Thank you! Hehe, I always have this fear of making these characters too modern and not true to their original characterization you know? I'm not other very poetic and normally sound rather hickish when I talk, so making them sound all formal and old fashioned or whatever was not easy! And I still don't think they sound quite right! Anyway, thanks so much for the encouragement! You rock!  
  
Isa: I agree, I year is way too long without Eomer! Luckily, I didn't make you wait a year until I updated! Haha! Only a week or so! Hope you enjoyed!  
Now comes the part where I beg for reviews!  
  
Hm..... I wonder if I have any emails? Aw... nope! Well now I'm depressed and I'm going to eat lots of chocolate and stay up all night due to sugar and fail all my classes! Why did this happen you ask? Because no one reviewed! So to save my life, I suggest you review! Go on! It's painless I assure you! I've reviewed people's work before! And I promise I won't bite! I swear on the head of Eomer! If I'm lying I'll send him to you for your personal slave!  
  
Eomer (in background): Hey!  
  
Or better yet, if you review I'll send him to you to be your slave for a day!  
  
Eomer: Do I not have a say in this? Me: Nope! Now go finish your veggies! Eomer: Awwww..... (pouts)  
  
Hehe! So review! And you'll get Eomer! I'll send him in the mail! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
Lothiriel nervously regarded her reflection in the mirror. The newly sewn green dress fit her form perfectly, she was dressed in the colors of Rohan, a gold necklace sparkled around her neck, and her golden curls were perfectly arranged. She had never looked this refined, this perfect, and yet, Lothiriel still looked for some imperfection, a hair out of place, something wrong.  
  
Eowyn smiled, placing a hand on Lothiriel's shoulder to guide her to a seat. "You look lovely Lothiriel." She said. "You will drive yourself mad looking for what is out of place." She said knowingly.  
  
Lothiriel took a deep breath, "Thank you." She smiled shakily. "Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" She asked.  
  
The two women in the room with her, Queen Arwen and the Lady Eowyn laughed. "Yes!" Eowyn grinned, "If I know my brother he feels the same."  
  
"You will be fine, Lothiriel." Arwen said softly, "Do not be worried." Her voice carried a musical tone, soft and gentle.  
  
Lothiriel took a deep breath, and smiled appreciatively at the two women. Growing up, she had always been surrounded by men, and it was good to hear a female perspective on things. She imagined her brothers would not understand how she felt at this moment. "Thank you." She said.  
  
A knock came at the door, and Eowyn opened it to reveal Imrahil and Erchirion. Both dressed in the colors of Dol Amroth and their tunics bearing the Silver Swan. "Are you ready Lothiriel? Your husband awaits." Her father said, kindly. A strange look came across his face as he regarded his daughter, as if lost in thought.  
  
Lothiriel stood, facing her father and brother. "Yes."  
  
They both smiled warmly, "You look lovely sister." Erchirion said, kissing her hand. "I have never seen you so radiant."  
  
Lothiriel smiled, "I thought you were supposed to be with the rest of the guests, Erchirion." She pointed out.  
  
"I merely came to escort our cousin's wife to her seat." He said innocently. "And to catch the first glimpse of you."  
  
Imrahil smiled, "All right Erchirion, you should find you place."  
  
Arwen stood, "Yes. It is almost time and I believe our husbands will be looking for us soon." She warmly smiled at Lothiriel and took her hands. "You will be fine." She assured her.  
  
Lothiriel smiled back, "Thank you, your Highness." She said, bowing her head.  
  
"Oh please, you will soon be a Queen as well, Arwen will suffice." She said. "I wish you the best of luck." She then left the room, to join her husband, waiting for the ceremony to start.  
  
"Well, Erchirion, since you came all this way, you may as well escort me to my husband as planned." She grinned broadly at the brother, seeing much of Eomer in him. She stopped to embrace Lothiriel. "I look forward to having you as a sister, Lothiriel."  
  
"Thank you Eowyn." Lothiriel smiled warmly. She then quickly hugged her brother once more. "Thank you Erchirion." She said softly.  
  
He smiled, took Lady Eowyn's arm, and they left father and daughter alone for a last moment discussion that could take place only between a father and daughter on her wedding day.  
  
Eowyn smiled at her husband's cousin warmly. "You are taking this awfully well, Erchirion." She complimented. "Eomer had already had a rather interesting conversation with my husband by this point."  
  
Erchirion regarded the White Lady calmly, "Really? Do you recall what he said?"  
  
Eowyn thought for a moment, "I believe he threatened Faramir with disembowelment and a very painful death should he ever dare to cause me pain." She smiled, "Why do you ask?"  
  
Erchirion sighed, "Well, my dear Lady, it appears I am not doing any better than Eomer did at your wedding."  
  
Eowyn laughed, "Well, I suppose all older brothers are the same." She then met her husband, Faramir who smiled fondly at his wife.  
  
"How fares the my dear cousin?" He asked, taking his wife's arm from Erchirion and nodding his thanks.  
  
"Nervous, but that is expected." She replied. "How fares my brother?" She asked as they moved to stand beside King Elessar and Queen Arwen.  
  
"Nervous as well, but he shall be fine." Faramir replied, giving his wife a smile, "I was." He said.  
  
"Yes, I do not believe I have ever seen Eomer quite as pale as he was an hour ago." Aragorn said, smiling at the conversation. "It is odd the way a man can face the hosts of Mordor and Isengard without paling, but marriage can turn him white as snow."  
  
The company all laughed, understandingly, remembering their own weddings, not so long ago and looked around the Hall, waiting for the start of the ceremony. The Golden Hall was draped in the banners of Rohan, decorated to look its very best for the marriage of the King.  
  
Eowyn stepped a bit closer to her husband, speaking softly, "I do hope Eomer will be all right."  
  
Faramir turned to look at his wife, a smile playing at his lips. "He will be fine, Eowyn. I am sure he knows what he is doing." He said, amused at his wife's attitude towards her old brother.  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Yes well, I am not so sure about that." She teased. "And are you sure your cousin can handle my brother? He is rather stubborn."  
  
Faramir laughed, "From what I remember of Lothiriel, they are quite the match."  
  
A hush fell over the crowd as Eomer entered the Hall. He was dressed regally, very much looking the part of a King. However, those who knew him well could tell he was extremely nervous, and looked as if he were about to jump out of his skin with excitement at the same time. He stood at the head of the Hall, before his throne, waiting. The ceremony was about to begin.  
  
It was only a moment, when Imrahil came, Lothiriel on his arm, wearing an expression of emotions that mirrored Eomer's. A murmur went through the Rohirrim Court, commenting on the beauty of their Queen. She blushed slightly and shifted next to her father, who smiled at his daughter, knowingly. They started to walk the center of the Hall towards the King. The guests all bowed their heads, respectfully as they passed.  
  
Eomer came down to meet them halfway, his eyes locked with Lothiriel's for a moment and he gave her a small, nervous smile, which she returned.  
  
Imrahil took a deep breath. "I present the King of the Mark, Eomer, son of Eomund, with my daughter, the Lady Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, as his bride." He took his daughter's hand and placed it in Eomer's, smiling warmly, "I give this union my full blessing, and may it bring much joy to you both until the end of your days." He bowed and stepped back to stand with his son and the other guests.  
  
Eomer took Lothiriel's arm and they slowly walked to the head of the Hall, to stand before the Court and their guests. Eomer then raised a hand and a servant brought a chalice to him, bowing low as he handed it to his King.  
  
Eomer raised the chalice to hail his wife, "Lady Lothiriel, daughter of Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth, I pledge myself to your side until the end of my days, and will honor you always." He took a drink from the chalice, and then handed it to Lothiriel.  
  
She took it and raised it to honor him. "Eomer, King of Rohan, son of Eomund, I pledge myself to you side until the end of my days, and will honor you always." She replied, taking her drink from the chalice as well. The servant reappeared, taking the chalice from her, bowing low.  
  
Eomer raised her hand, facing the crowd. "Hail Lothiriel, Queen of the Mark!"  
  
All present bowed, hailing the new Queen, whose eyes turned from her husband to the crowd. The couple looked noble and strong as they went to stand on the steps before the citizens of Edoras, who had been waiting for a glimpse of the new Queen patiently since dawn.  
  
As the doors of the Golden Hall opened, a hush fell over the crowd and they watched curiously as their King went to the edge of the steps, his lovely new bride on his arm. They liked her instantly, for the look she was giving the King was one of pure joy and love.  
  
A herald's voice rang out into the air. "Hail Eomer King and Lothiriel Queen of the Mark!" He cried.  
  
The people of Edoras bowed on their knees, not wishing to take their eyes from the sight of their new Queen and their happy King. None could recall a time when Eomer had looked so happy. Indeed something in the warrior King's face softened when he looked upon his wife.  
  
Lothiriel gazed out over Rohan and then moved a bit closer to her husband. "Eomer?" She said softly, her eyes shining.  
  
He turned his head a bit to look at her, his face glowing with happiness. "Yes my love?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips.  
  
She nodded towards the White Mountains, "The sun is setting." She commented. "And you were right, it is beautiful."  
  
His face broke into a full grin and he chuckled softly, remembering their conversation over a year ago, when they had shared their first kiss. "So it is." He said, raising her hand to his lips. "But in my heart, the sun rises."  
  
"Pretty words." Lothiriel commented, returning his smile, "This shall be where I watch the sun set from now on, with you by my side."  
  
Eomer drew her closer, forgetting that they stood before the whole city, "I look forward to it, my Lady." He put his arms around her and kissed her lips.  
  
The entire city let out a cheer, drawing the couple back to reality. They broke apart, a light blush playing at Lothiriel's cheeks, and a sheepish grin tugging on Eomer's lips. He kissed her hand once more, smiling playfully. "My Queen."  
  
Lothiriel laughed lightly, "My King." She returned with a slight curtsy.  
  
A throat cleared behind them, Erchirion stood, scowling, but Lothiriel could see the amusement in his eyes. "Should you two not save such behavior for when you are in private?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Lothiriel exchanged a look with Eomer and stepped closer to her husband's side. "It is his Kingdom." She gave him a smirk, "I was merely obeying the orders of my husband and King."  
  
Erchirion rolled his eyes, laughing, "Do not get used to that Eomer." He teased. "Now come, the wedding feast is prepared."  
  
Still smiling, Eomer offered his wife his arm, which she gladly accepted. The newly wedded couple went into their home to enjoy the company of their guests, and toast to their new union, their thoughts always on their future together, side-by-side until the end of their days.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- All together now! Awww!! Hehe. Okay, so I hope the wedding scene was okay. I can honestly say I've never been to a Rohirrim wedding, so I sort of made one up! I hope it's okay, and if someone out there knows all about weddings in Rohan feel free to tell me all about it because I'm interested! More notes later because I'm posting this the same time I post the epilogue! 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Eomer opened his eyes slowly, and blinked as the room came into focus. It was empty, where before it had been filled with people. His children had all been there, with his grandchildren. Master Meriadoc, though now old himself, had come to see the King one last time. The end was nearing for the noble and good King of Rohan, everyone knew it, though few would say so.  
  
One figure remained in the room, standing by the fire, gazing into the flames. He knew her silhouette well after all these years together. He licked his dry, cracked lips, and called to her. "Lothiriel?"  
  
She turned, and went to his side, concern lacing her features. Lothiriel had aged well, looking regal and grand rather than old and wilted. He often teased her that she may leave him for a finer man, one who did not suffer from the ailments brought on by years of riding into battles and fighting the good fight. She would always smile when he said this and reply that she was stuck with him, for all the men in Middle Earth feared his wrath. Eomer would always laugh at this, for the idea of getting back into his armor and fighting a young man was rather ridiculous. Although he was still not decrepit and still had much of his strength, he was nowhere near the force he was in his youth, and age was fast approaching these days. Every day he felt his age more and more.  
  
Lothiriel knelt before him where he sat at his throne. "Eomer? Darling, are you well?" She asked, taking his hand in her own.  
  
He smiled, kissing her hand, "I am fine, merely surprised. When did I fall asleep?" He asked.  
  
"It was late." She commented. "You dozed off just before the children left."  
  
He sighed softly, "I hope they were not upset." He replied.  
  
Lothiriel laughed, "Not at all, you lasted longer than Master Meriadoc." She looked up at him, "The children understood, it was late. I did not want to disturb your slumber, so I let you sleep here."  
  
"Should you not also be resting, my Lady?" He asked, teasingly.  
  
She smiled, "You know I cannot sleep without you beside me."  
  
Eomer sighed softly, "You will soon have to learn, Lothiriel."  
  
She something in her face changed, and she stood, he could tell from her stance that something was bothering her. She crossed her arms and turned away for a moment staring at the fire once more.  
  
"Lothiriel?" He asked, slowly rising with a small groan as his muscles protested, and crossed to his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned to him, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Do not speak of death so easily. I do not like such words." She said softly.  
  
He sighed squeezing her hands. "Lothiriel, I am old, I am dying. My time runs short, in your heart you know this."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you are far to stubborn to die." She replied, giving him a smile that did not reach her eyes.  
  
He put a hand to her cheek, searching her eyes, "Lothiriel." He said her name softly, her soft grey eyes filled with tears. He watched her for a moment. This was the woman he had spent his life with. The mother of his children, the face he had woken up to almost every morning for the past sixty-three years. He knew every inch of her body, every mood, every stance, and yet sometimes she was still such a mystery.  
  
Lothiriel took a shuddering breath as the tears flowed silently down her face. "I know." She said softly. "I wish with all my heart we had more time."  
  
Eomer laughed softly, pulling her into an embrace. "We have had over sixty years together Lothiriel. How much more time do you need?" He asked, wiping her tears away.  
  
She smiled, leaning against her husband's still strong form. "I could have had a thousand and it still would not have been enough." She whispered.  
  
Eomer tilted his head to a side, watching her silently for a moment. Finally he spoke, "Elfwine will be a good King." He said softly, thinking fondly of his eldest son, now a full-grown man with a wife and family of his own. Elfwine was his mother's son, looking so much like Imrahil, but he had much of his father's temperament.  
  
Lothiriel nodded, "Like his father." She replied.  
  
Eomer laughed, kissing her forehead, "Better than me. He has your wisdom." They stood silently for a moment, both having much to say, but neither one of them needed words to say it. Finally Eomer spoke the question that had been on his mind throughout their years together.  
  
"Lothiriel? Were you happy here?" He asked, looking down into his wife's face, searching for an answer. "Do you miss Dol Amroth?"  
  
Lothiriel gave him a strange look, wondering what brought this question on, and then lifted her hand to his face. "By your side I was happier than I ever dreamed possible. Edoras is my home." She laughed lightly, "Besides, I have lived with you longer than I did in Dol Amroth." She grew serious again, gazing at her husband and stroking a strand of his now greying hair. "You cannot leave me now." She whispered.  
  
It broke his heart to see his wife in such torment. He clasped her hand in his and held her tightly, "I cannot make promises that we both know are impossible to keep."  
  
She took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes a moment. He wiped the tears from her cheek and she opened her eyes at his touch. "Why?" She asked simply.  
  
Eomer sighed, holding her close. "I do not know." He answered truthfully. "Just know that I have loved you always, and I will be waiting for you in whatever lies beyond." He said softly, his eyes distant as he spoke of his impending death. "I will wait as long as I must for you to join my side, my dearest wife."  
Lothiriel recalled these words as she stared at the mound where her husband now rested. She did not know how long she had been standing here, staring numbly at Eomer's grave, but she knew it must have been long for her children had come and gone several times, begging their mother to come in.  
  
How could she return to the Golden Hall? Everywhere she turned she saw her husband, the walls still seemed to echo with his voice. How could she return to the place they had dwelled so long? How could she sleep in the bed where they had spent so many nights together? Lothiriel could not stand it. The silence and loneliness was suffocating. She was much happier out here, closer to her husband.  
  
"Mother?" It was Elfwine, her son and the newly crowned King of the Mark. He watched his mother with concern, for she had been out here for several days, refusing to come inside. No one had forced the aged Queen inside, they all respected her mourning, for it was well known the love she and her husband had shared. However, Elfwine and his siblings were concerned for their mother's health, and so he came to ask her again to come inside. "Mother, please?"  
  
Lothiriel turned and regarded her son for a moment, "I will not come, Elfwine. I cannot leave your father."  
  
Elfwine sighed softly, his gaze turning to his father's mound and then back to his mother. "Yet your would leave me?" He asked softly. "I need you Mother."  
  
She laughed softly, a light musical tone, and turned to her son, embracing him. "Oh Elfwine, you do not need me! You are a grown man, with a son who is also a grown man. You will be a fine ruler, Elfwine, son of Eomer. Now, leave me in peace."  
  
Elfwine could see there was no persuading his mother. He watched her for a moment, then turned and slowly headed back into the city.  
  
"And tell your siblings to leave me be as well!" She called after him, watching him leave. She wondered when he had gotten so tall, and when he had grown so. She could still remember the little boy, running into their room with nightmares.  
  
She turned to the mound once more, watching the simbelmynë that covered the mounds toss in the breeze. The sun was setting in the East, painting the small white flowers with brilliant colors of red and orange. Lothiriel took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She could almost feel her husband's arms around her, and hear his voice on the wind. She felt her heart calling for him, reaching for his arms. It was such a calm and peaceful place. Tears laced her eyes while a small smile played at her lips as she took one last look at the sunset, before drifting off to sleep.  
When the children of Eomer and Lothiriel came down to beg their mother to return to the Golden Hall once more, they found her lying before the mound of her husband, the life had gone from Lothiriel, Queen of the Mark. They placed her body with her husband's, as they felt is was the only place she would find rest. She was mourned throughout Rohan and in Dol Amroth as well by her nephew and his family, and those who were old enough to recall the lovely Queen. Rohan grieved the lose of a great Queen, but none could be to sadden by her death, for they knew she was reunited with her husband once more. The thought of which filled them with joy, for few had seen a love deeper and more true than that of Eomer, first King of the Third Line of the Mark, and his Queen, Lothiriel of Rohan.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N- Kind of sad isn't it? Sigh. I really had a hard time ending this one so I hope it's okay! Comments? What did you like? What didn't you like? Why didn't you like it? Hehehe, you know what to do! Review! That's the only way my writing will improve! Also, yes I know that Lothiriel was Lothiriel of Dol Amroth, but it ended with Lothiriel of Rohan because she became of Rohan. Just making sure! I don't want to confuse anyone!  
  
Anyway, I may write another Eomer and Lothiriel story and go into detail about their life together at Edoras. I have several ideas. One is really sad and I think I'll write it first because depressing is my thing at the moment! If you want to know more, ask! Hehe! I'm always happy to have someone to bounce ideas off of!  
  
All of you reviewers have been so kind! Yay you guys! Hehe! I love you all!  
  
Auror198- Hehe, sorry about not having a wedding night! I would imagine though that they got their freak on.... Hehehe! I came THIS close to putting one in just for you! Next story I'll be sure to have a few clips of 'fun time' for you to read ;-) Your reviews were awesome! I love reviews so don't feel bad about sending me a bunch at once! Hehe, they made my day! Yay reviews! Okay, so now for the answers to your questions:  
  
The Unfinished Tales is a book. I bought myself a copy in January, and if it helps I found mine at Barnes and Noble. Good luck finding one :-)  
  
Define Mary-Sue? Uh..... my definition is a character that is so perfect it's unbelievable and annoying. But that's just me. I don't think Mary-Sue is in the dictionary but it should be!  
  
No you're not cluttering up my review box! It's for reviews! Review away! I love reviews :-)  
  
Also, welcome to the Eomer Section Rally!  
Everlong- Hope you liked the wedding :-) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Isa- Hehe, I know! I would have been chasing Eomer too, although for a different reason than Erchirion ;-)  
  
Shy- Eomer will arrive in the mail as soon as I figure out how many stamps it will take and get him to stop climbing out of the mail box! I don't have any brothers myself, just one sister and sisters are very different. I hope of got the brother/sister relationship down okay! Hehe! If you want a sister you can have mine! I'll send her with Eomer!  
Wow, I can't believe I finished this! Hehe! It's 53 pages on my computer, just so you know! And that's without all my stupid pointless notes that I'm sure no one in their right mind reads! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really did have fun! Especially with the drunk scene, and the brothers chasing Eomer! Those are my favorites just because I think they're funny. Here's a little hint of what I might work on next, although you probably won't see if for a while unless I get my act together!  
  
The birth of a child can be a time of great joy, or sadness. This will be the tale of the first infant born to Lothiriel and Eomer.  
  
Mysterious enough for you? Hehe. Are you interested? Let me know, because I'm pounding away trying to write it!  
  
I'm going to save what little dignity (snicker snicker) I have left and not beg for a review! Oh what the hey! PLEEEAASE SEND S REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (gets on knees) Please???????? I'll love you forever! Eomer will love you forever!! Everyone will love you forever!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Hehe! Okay, well that was pretty shameless!  
  
Until next time, happy reading! 


End file.
